El Carnero y el Escorpión
by Melissia
Summary: Mü y Shura son amantes pero ¿a qué juega Capricornio? Advertencia: yaoi
1. Novedades

_**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!  
Regreso con una historia que he escrito durante mis vacaciones estivales, escribiendo un ratito cada día antes de irme a dormir...el resto del tiempo he estado muy ocupada.  
Cuento un poquito: sé que es rara la combinación Mü y Shura...pero he querido darle una vuelta de tuerca a las típicas relaciones en el santuario. De hecho no será la única pareja rara. Sé que alguno se extrañará, pero me gusta andar trasteando :P  
Aquí no hay diversión, ya que es un fic de romances, pero lo tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo.**_

_**Subo los 5 primeros capítulos. Hay...pues unos cuantos la verdad, creo que más de 25, pero son cortitos.**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

_**Por cierto...ando trabajando en otros dos fics más, uno muy duro, con el que se me han saltado las lágrimas y otro en plan diversión, retomando los caracteres de "Un día con los caballeros de oro", pero con otras andanzas XD Pero tardaré en subirlos, tengo que terminarlos.  
**_

**NOVEDADES**

Mü y Shura. La "nueva" pareja del Santuario. ¿Sorprendente? Sí, al menos para sus compañeros.  
No para el Sumo Sacerdote. Éste ya conocía los deseos de su discípulo, puesto que ya habían charlado sobre ello. De hecho, Shura y Mü llevaban acostándose más de diez meses, pero con muchísima cautela. Hacía una semana que decidieron comentarlo con el resto de sus compañeros, cuando sintieron que iban en serio.

Hacía tiempo que el español no tenía pareja. Y el tibetano sólo tuvo una breve relación antes de estar con Shura. Nada importante. De hecho fue una mujer.

-Supongo que sabrás lo que haces- Shaka apartó los cabellos rubios que una y otra vez insistían en interferir a la hora de verter el té en la taza de porcelana.  
-Claro que sé lo que hago, Shaka- contestó Mü un poco molesto –esto ha sucedido así y ya está. Shura es la persona con la que he decidido pasar el resto de mi vida. Dure lo que dure- cogió la taza que reposaba sobre la mesa y sopló un poco.  
El indio dejó la tetera y miró al cielo dubitativo, mientras acercaba la silla para sentarse.  
-No es que no me guste, simplemente me sorprende esta relación…no te lo tomes a mal pero…¿qué le ves?  
Mü observó a Shaka mientras pronunciaba estas palabras. ¿Sería posible que su mejor amigo le estuviera preguntando eso? El regente de Aries se ofendió profundamente, pero sin perder la compostura se levantó de su asiento.  
-Creo que ya he tenido suficiente, nadie tiene derecho a juzgar las relaciones que tengo o dejo de tener. Si os gusta mi relación con Shura, genial. Si no, os jodéis. Estoy cansado de tanta habladuría. Es mi vida, probablemente dure poco tiempo, así que tengo derecho a estar con quien me de la gana. Nunca pensé que tú también fueras como los demás Shaka. Si te fastidia que esté con Shura, olvídate de mi ¿de acuerdo?- Y diciendo esto, se giró y tomó dirección a la salida del jardín.

Shaka no se preocupó en seguirle. Las palabras de Mü le dolieron como amigos que eran, pero su intención no era herirle. Sólo quería saber qué intenciones tenían, ya que Shura era un hombre muy misterioso y tenía miedo a que pudiera hacerle daño a su amigo. Nada más. Pensando en esto, se levantó de nuevo y suspiró pesadamente. Retiró las tazas aún llenas y la tetera.  
-Espero que de verdad sea lo que realmente quieres, Mü.

En otra parte del Santuario, escondido de miradas indiscretas, Shura preparaba una cena para dos. En una mesa redonda extendió un mantel de tela y fue llevando platos y cubiertos. En el centro colocó una vela grande cuadrada, con cuatro mechas, que fue encendiendo una a una con sumo cuidado. Observó su creación y tras meditar unos segundos chasqueó los dedos.  
-Las copas de vino- se dijo el español.  
Fue corriendo a la cocina y abrió un armario. De ella sacó un par de copas de fina cristalería de Bohemia. Regalo de Aioros. Shura se quedó observando las copas. Una sombra de tristeza cruzó su mente por unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar el recuerdo, así que guardó las copas en el armario de nuevo. Pensó un segundo y volvió a abrirlo. Recogió las copas de nuevo y envolviéndolas en papel de cocina, las escondió en el fondo de un armario de la habitación de invitados.  
Regresó a la cocina y sacó otras copas. Justo en ese momento, notó el cosmos de su amado. Se notaba alterado. Corrió a abrirle. Antes de que Mü pudiera decir nada, Shura se lanzó sobre su novio y le besó los labios.  
-Qué efusividad…-dijo azorado el tibetano al despegarse.  
-Es que te he echado de menos- el español se quedó un segundo mirando los ojos de Mü y a continuación, le metió hacia dentro de su templo.


	2. Hielo y veneno

**HIELO Y VENENO**  
En el templo de Acuario, Camus estaba relatando en un cuaderno su última misión, con el fin de que se conservara para la posteridad.  
-¿Por qué no lo escribes en el ordenador y luego lo imprimes?- Milo jugaba con una consola portátil en la cama de Camus.  
-Porque un ordenador es susceptible de ser hackeado, y Shion ha dado órdenes estrictas para que el resto de mortales no sepan lo que se cuece entre estos muros.-contestó el francés mientras terminaba de escribir-…por fin, ya he acabado- dijo mientras tapaba el bolígrafo, se quitaba las gafas y se restregaba los ojos. Cruzó las piernas y colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Camus y Milo. Siempre juntos. A pesar del francés. A veces desearía mandar al escorpión de una patada al espacio, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería al griego. Tanta lata le daba que era incapaz de vivir sin él. Cuando marchaba a Siberia, siempre se armaba la misma escena: Milo haciendo la artillería de preguntas sentado en su cama  
-¿Te vas?¿Por qué?¿Para qué?¿Y cuando te vas?¿Y cuando regresas?¿Me traerás algo?¿Puedo ir contigo?¿Por qué no?  
Y Camus respondiendo automáticamente mientras corría de un lado a otro haciendo la maleta  
-Sí. Porque tengo dos alumnos. Para vigilarles. Mañana al mediodía. No lo sé. ¿Quieres grasa de foca?.Ni de coña. Porque te pones muy plasta como ahora acribillándome a preguntas y necesito descansar de ti.

Eran tal para cual. A pesar de que algunos en el santuario pensaban que eran pareja, la verdad es que no lo eran. Se querían, sí. Pero era un amor fraternal, no sexual.

Milo andaba enfrascado con el juego.  
-¡Toma espadazo!...porras…voy a golpear la pared a ver si es falsa…nah…joer, puto bicho, deja de empujarme al agujero…¡yuhu he encontrado 20 rupias!  
Camus giró los ojos para ver a su amigo tumbado en su cama.  
-Milo, no pongas los pies en mi almohada, usa los cojines- protestó el francés.  
El griego, sin dejar de jugar a la máquina, buscó con los pies los cojines, y agarrando uno con ellos, lo depositó donde la almohada y colocó los pies sobre él. Camus chasqueó la lengua  
-Como los monos, en lugar de usar las manos, coges las cosas con los pies.  
Milo sonrió  
-Es práctico, así no tengo que dejar de hacer cosas con las manos.  
El francés se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cama, agarró otro cojín y lo colocó junto al que usaba el griego.  
-Échate a un lado-dijo mientras se tumbaba a su lado -¿A qué juegas?- preguntó  
-Al Zelda…el link's awakening…¡Ya tengo 4 piezas de corazón, viva!- contestó Milo –Bueno, ahora grabaré…vale ya..¿quieres jugar?- dijo tendiéndole la máquina a su amigo.  
Camus negó con la cabeza. Así que Milo apagó la consola.

Estaban los dos, uno junto a otro mirando al techo.  
-¿Pasa algo Camus?-inquirió el griego preocupado.  
-Nada especial…¿te has enterado de que Shura y Mü están saliendo?-el francés preguntó a su amigo.  
-Sí, algo había oído…una pareja ciertamente extraña…yo creía que a Mü le gustaban las mujeres…- dijo el griego buscando puntas abiertas a un mechón de pelo de su amigo.  
Camus sintió un escalofrío al notar los tirones suaves. Entrecerró los ojos.  
-De hecho es homosexual, supongo que lo de aquella muchacha fue para descartar que le gustaran las mujeres.- respondió el francés.  
-Lo que no me cuadra es Shura…es decir…él estuvo saliendo con Aioros...éste desapareció y ¿ahora con Mü?...¿no es un poco raro? Hasta hace poco andaba penando por el de Sagitario, qué rápido le ha olvidado- dijo Milo con sorna.  
Camus soltó una breve risa.  
-Cierto…es raro…pero bueno, allá él…desde luego que yo no me arriesgaría a salir con alguien que aún piensa en otra persona.  
-¿Y si regresa Aioros? ¿Shura volverá con él y dejará tirado a Mü?-se preguntó Milo.  
El francés meditó la respuesta  
-Sinceramente, espero que no suceda eso. Por cierto, ¿tú no habías quedado con esa chica en Rodorio?  
-Lo cancelé- murmuró el griego- me he enterado de que es un poco pilingui, y ya no estoy para salir con mujeres de una noche.-bostezó abiertamente.  
-Es mejor estar soltero, sin duda- dijo sonriendo Camus – te evitas sufrimientos.  
-Ya ves…pero a veces me gustaría experimentar lo que es tener pareja estable- el griego se dio la vuelta. Camus le acarició suavemente.  
-Ya encontrarás a alguien que te merezca…- un sonido surgió de las tripas del francés-tengo hambre…¿cenamos?


	3. Insomnio

**INSOMNIO**  
Mü acariciaba la espalda de Shura, que dormía plácidamente. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y el tibetano estaba despierto. Al ver a su pareja desnuda junto a él, se acurrucó más cerca de Shura. Empezó a susurrar su nombre. El de capricornio abrió lentamente los ojos y giró la cabeza.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- musitó con somnolencia mientras sentía las caderas de Mü apretándose contra sus nalgas. – Ah ya…- dijo bostezando al notar los deseos del tibetano.-…déjame dormir un poquito más ¿vale? Estoy cansado…- y cerrando los ojos, se quedó dormido otra vez.  
Mü se quedó con las ganas de sexo. Sí, habían estado disfrutando esa noche, como tantas otras. Pero desde hacía unos meses que Shura ya no le acompañaba en sus juegos sexuales de madrugada. Según él, los mejores polvos se hacían cuando quedaba poco para amanecer. Pero el de capricornio no disfrutaba mucho de ello, ya que turbaba su sueño.  
Aún con el miembro erecto, Mü tuvo que terminar el calentón repentino a solas. Al principio admitió su decisión. Pero tras varios meses, el tibetano andaba mosqueado. Los encuentros sexuales, que antaño se repetían constantemente, habían dejado paso a encuentros más esporádicos, bien por cansancio, bien por falta de tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Bajo el agua se mantuvo pensativo. ¿Quizás Shura se había cansado ya de él? Cuando regresó al cuarto, el español dormía profundamente, y estando desvelado, Mü se vistió procurando no hacer mucho ruido y salió fuera del templo.

Aún no había amanecido. Se sentó en las escaleras que subían al templo de Acuario y vio una silueta acercarse. Era Milo, el caballero de Escorpio.  
Conocido por ser un Casanova entre las mujeres…y los hombres. Declaradamente bisexual, el guardián del octavo templo destilaba masculinidad por los cuatro costados.

Al llegar a su altura, el griego saludó al tibetano.  
-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Mü  
-De casa de Camus, hemos estado viendo una película y se nos ha hecho tarde…voy a dormir ahora a mi templo. ¿Y tú?-respondió Milo  
-Nada especial…no tenía sueño y he salido a tomar el aire.- el griego miró a su compañero con curiosidad.  
-Vaya- dijo Milo sentándose a su lado -¿Te preocupa algo?- inquirió el escorpión.  
Mü miró directamente a los ojos al griego. Las pupilas dilatadas por la falta de luz ocultaban el iris azul de Milo. Se sintió reconfortado.  
-Pues…no…nada…simplemente no tengo sueño- dijo suspirando el de aries.  
Milo no se quedó a gusto con la respuesta. Aún así, no quiso insistir.  
-En fin- dijo levantándose- me voy a dormir ya, que si no mañana me levantaré tarde- sonrió a Mü- Espero que estés bien…y si no es así…que sepas que puedes confiar en mi- sugirió el escorpión.  
El tibetano sintió esas palabras como un bálsamo reparador – Gracias Milo…lo tendré en cuenta-sonrió al griego – Buenas noches, que descanses-  
Milo se dio la vuelta y desapareció del templo de Capricornio.

Mü permaneció en las escaleras unos minutos más, pensativo.  
"Milo ha mantenido muchas relaciones…quizás él sepa lo que le sucede a Shura…y no tiene pinta de ser un bocazas…¿debería…?"  
Al terminar de pensar bostezó largamente y notó que los párpados se le entrecerraban. Así que se puso de pie y se metió dentro del templo. A dormir.


	4. India y Grecia

**INDIA Y GRECIA**

A la mañana siguiente Milo se despertó tarde. Era casi mediodía cuando despegó los ojos. Con el cabello revuelto salió fuera de su templo y recibió de lleno el calor del sol. Se estiró todo lo que pudo y bostezó.  
-Buenos…¿días?¿tardes? Milo- una voz le saludó alegremente al griego. Shaka se acercó a su amigo.  
-Hola Shaka ¿qué tal?- Milo sonrió a su compañero.  
-Vaya horas de levantarse…¿qué hiciste anoche?- preguntó el de virgo.  
-Estuve con Camus viendo una película…los de Antena Atenas meten anuncios a saco, y una película de dos horas acaba durando casi cuatro.- suspiró fastidiado- de hecho Camus se quedó frito en el sofá en mitad de una pausa publicitaria. Hoy estará de malhumor porque le dolerá todo.

Shaka rió.  
-Pues más te vale despejarte, porque el Patriarca quiere que vayamos a investigar una historia a mi país natal, India. Aquí están sus órdenes- Shaka le tendió un papel – Nos iremos en 10 días, así que vete preparándote para ir al médico a por las vacunas y demás.  
Milo leyó por encima el papel.  
-¿Por qué me ha elegido para acompañarte y no a Mü?- preguntó Milo.  
Shaka se calló repentinamente.  
-No fue el patriarca quien te eligió, fue idea mía.-respondió el rubio.  
El griego se quedó turbado un instante.  
-Pero…¿entonces?¿No quieres ir con Aries? No es que no me alegre porque me hayas elegido, al contrario, me hace ilusión pero…me sorprende que teniendo a Mü, no acudas con él.  
-Milo…Mü y yo no somos amigos ya…se enfadó ayer conmigo y no quieres saber nada de mi.- una nube de tristeza cruzó los ojos de Shaka.- pero no me importa, ni que sólo Mü fuera mi amigo ¿no? Al fin y al cabo eres amigo mío también, y hacía tiempo que no salíamos juntos de aventuras.  
El guardián de la octava casa asintió sorprendido  
-Pero ¿por qué no sois amigos ya?  
-Pues…supongo que le ofendí sin quererlo…de todas maneras, anda muy susceptible últimamente y paso de intentar nada. Prefiero esperar a que se le pase e intentaré reconciliarme con él, aunque lo veo difícil…al menos, mientras siga con Shura…- musitó Shaka.  
-¿De verdad crees que Shura es culpable de esto?  
-Indirectamente, sí. A todos nos sucede al principio de las relaciones que andamos sólo preocupándonos de nuestra pareja en exclusiva. Lo normal es que esa obsesión vaya disipándose a medida que avanza el tiempo, pero hay gente a la que le sucede lo contrario, es decir, que se encierra más y más con su pareja, acostumbrándose a ella y son incapaces de vivir sin esa persona a su lado.  
Milo meditó las palabras de Shaka. Confirmó sus palabras, pero entonces lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no cuadraba con esa explicación. El griego había notado incertidumbre en el tibetano, no obsesión enfermiza. Fuera como fuera, no era de su incumbencia.

Ambos caballeros se despidieron y Milo entró a su templo a ducharse y desayunar. Tras ello se vistió para ir a Rodorio.


	5. Estoy confuso

**ESTOY CONFUSO**

Mü y Shura caminaban de la mano fuera donde fueran. Se prodigaban en carantoñas, sobre todo Shura hacia Mü que permanecía un tanto con la mente en otro lugar.  
-Pareces preocupado- soltó Shura de improviso.  
Mü miró furtivamente a su novio y se soltó de la mano. Shura se incomodó ante este gesto.  
-Estoy algo espeso esta mañana, nada más. He dormido poco y mal, y ando atontado- dijo el tibetano llevándose una mano a la frente y sentándose en un saliente. Shura se sentó junto a él y le tocó la frente.  
-No parece que tengas fiebre- dijo apartando la mano.

Mü permanecía callado. En ese momento apareció Afrodita, que regresaba de Rodorio. Sonrió maliciosamente al ver a la pareja. Mü le miró, y Shura, al verle mirar hacia el de piscis, notó como los celos hacían aparición.  
-Buenos días pareja- dijo Afrodita alegremente.  
-Buenos días, Dita, ¿qué tal estás?- respondió Mü a modo de cortesía.  
-Bien, tengo que salir a hacer una misión…nada importante, pero necesario- dijo Afrodita guiñándole un ojo.  
Shura se levantó de golpe, y sin decir nada, se dirigió a su templo. Tanto Mü como Afrodita se miraron perplejos. El tibetano se levantó y emitió un suspiro.  
-Será mejor que vayas tras él, querido- aconsejó Afrodita.  
-Sí…será lo mejor…-y sin más, se dirigió en la misma dirección que su novio.  
Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Afrodita se sacudió la melena y continuó su camino  
-Empiezan los problemas en el paraíso- vaticinó el de piscis.

Mü golpeó la puerta del templo de Capricornio, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
-Sé que estás ahí, Shura, ábreme.- exigió el tibetano.-¿puedes decirme, al menos, qué es lo que te pasa?- seguía sin respuesta.  
Dentro, Shura estaba sobre su cama encogido, sujetando una foto de Aioros. Preguntó a ese retrato que, si de verdad Mü le quería, por qué le hacía eso. – A veces pienso que no fue buena idea continuar con Mü…  
Tras mucho insistir y no obteniendo respuesta, el tibetano dejó caer los brazos abatido. Apesadumbrado, se dirigió a su templo.

Cuando llegó al templo de Escorpio, se quedó un momento dudando. En ese momento, Milo salía frotándose un brazo. Se sorprendió al ver a Mü a escasos pasos de su puerta.  
-Ah, hola Mü ¿qué tal estás?- preguntó el griego mientras observaba un par de puntitos en el brazo izquierdo.  
-Ho…hola…Milo…ehm…bien…oye ¿estás ocupado?- Mü estaba algo nervioso.  
-Pues ahora mismo no, me dirigía al templo de Virgo. Voy a hacer un viaje con Shaka a la India dentro de poco y vengo de que me vacunen.  
El tibetano se quedó turbado al conocer eso. Milo se quedó un segundo callado, pensando en si habría hecho bien en contarle a Mü lo del viaje. Pero al fin y al cabo, Shaka no le había pedido silencio al respecto.

-Ah bueno…entonces…luego hablamos…- murmuró Mü desviando la mirada. Milo adelantó el brazo derecho y sujetó al tibetano por el hombro.  
-Anoche te dije si te pasaba algo, y veo que realmente algo te sucede. ¿Puedo ayudarte?  
Mü notó como su corazón daba un vuelco. El nudo que tenía en la garganta se aflojó.  
Sin decir una palabra, Milo se metió dentro de su templo invitando al de aries.

Mü jamás había estado en las estancias privadas de Escorpio. Llegaron al salón principal. Milo extendió la mano apuntando a un gran sofá de cuero negro, para que su compañero tomara asiento. El tibetano observaba todo alrededor: la alfombra granate, la mesa de acero, la tele colgada de la pared, una estantería ocupando una de las paredes…el anfitrión se dirigió a la cocina abierta y colocó un par de vasos en la barra americana.  
-¿Qué te apetece tomar?- preguntó Milo rebuscando botellas.  
Mü se había levantado a ver la estantería.  
-Una cerveza de trigo bien fría, por favor- pidió, mientras giraba la cabeza mirando los títulos de los libros. Algunas figuritas de piedra o madera adornaban los bloques. Se quedó observando una figura de Buda sentado sobre una flor de loto. Una parecida le regaló Shaka hace unos años. Suspiró.  
-Tu cerveza- dijo Milo por detrás, mientras tendía la bebida en un gran vaso – esa figura me la regaló Shaka hace tiempo. Supongo que tú también tendrás una. Es muy detallista.  
Mü asintió y esbozó una amarga sonrisa. Juntos se dirigieron a los sofás.  
Colocaron las cervezas sobre la mesa y Milo se recostó. El tibetano permaneció sentado, con el tronco inclinado hacia delante, mirando fijamente algún punto indeterminado de la mesa.  
Milo se inclinó para coger su vaso y darle un trago.  
-¿Y bien?¿Vas a contarme qué te sucede?- el griego esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.  
Mü levantó la vista y se quedó mirando al escorpión.  
-Estoy confuso- admitió el tibetano  
-¿Qué es lo que te confunde?- Milo adoptó una posición cómoda e invitó a su compañero a imitarle.  
-Pues…todo…últimamente me siento perdido…nada me sale bien y encima empeoro las cosas. Sinceramente, lo estoy haciendo todo mal.- Mü se reclinó en el sofá, mirando al techo. El nudo en la garganta volvía a apretar.  
-Está bien…vayamos paso por paso. ¿Primer problema?  
-Shaka- Mü desvió los ojos hacia su compañero. Éste terminó de tragar otro sorbo de cerveza.  
-Me dijo que ya no sois amigos, según decisión tuya.- desveló el escorpión.  
-Sí…pero…fue un calentón. Y sinceramente, no sé por dónde tomarlo. Es decir…-miró a los ojos del griego- me molesta que la gente piense que Shura no es apropiado para mi, y siento que Shaka me oculta algo respecto a él. Los amigos se apoyan ¿no?- Preguntó el de aries.  
Milo emitió una risa suave  
-No te confundas, un mal amigo te dirá que sí a todo, independientemente de si es bueno o es malo. Esa figura se conoce como lameculos. Un buen amigo emitirá un juicio sensato, y si no lo ve claro, te lo dirá abiertamente. No hay que tomarlo como un ataque personal, porque no lo es. Él conoce tus debilidades y puede guiarte. Creo que Shaka sabe algo de Shura que todos desconocemos y por eso trata de advertirte. Y créeme, que si Shaka advierte de algo, es porque lleva razón.  
Mü se quedó callado y tras pensar respondió  
-Pero tú y Camus nunca peleáis.  
Milo soltó una carcajada  
-¡Claro que nos peleamos! Él es mi amigo, y como tal, si ve que hago algo que no le parece sensato, me lo dice. Sí, sienta mal, no digo que no. Pero cuando se me pasa ese enfado repentino que pueda tener con él, recapacito y le doy la razón. A veces no le hago caso y hago lo que me da la gana. Unas veces salgo ganando y otras perdiendo, pero haga lo que haga, Camus estará ahí, para celebrar lo bueno que me pase y ayudarme con lo malo. Y yo hago lo mismo con él. ¿Entiendes? Eso es amistad. Si me dijera que sí a todo, no habría confianza, por lo tanto no existiría la amistad. Sería puro servilismo.

El tibetano se quedó pensando.  
-Mü…dentro de poco, como te dije, me iré con Shaka a la India y estaremos lejos un tiempo. Creo que deberías hablar con él y arreglarlo, porque sinceramente, es una tontería por lo que te enfadaste. Si quieres que opine de tu relación, pregúntale abiertamente qué es lo que le hace dudar. Aunque puede darte alguna respuesta que no te agrade, eso te lo advierto. Y si no quieres que hable de tu relación, se lo dices y tendrá que acatar tu decisión. Al fin y al cabo, una relación son dos personas, no tres ni cuatro ni cinco. Sois vosotros, Shura y tú, quienes debéis tomar las decisiones de pareja. Y si tienes dudas, eres tú quien debe tomar la decisión personal.  
-Sí…tienes razón…- dijo suspirando el tibetano- Además, esa es otra…Shura está actuando de manera extraña últimamente…de repente se pega a mi con pegamento y monta escenas de celos por cualquier tontería o pasa de mi como de la mierda. No lo entiendo. En público se pone celoso si alguien me pregunta cualquier cosa pero cuando llegamos a su casa, me ignora…y te hablo de temas sexuales…- ante esto último, Mü se ruborizó.

Milo terminó su cerveza.  
-¿Hace cuánto que no hacéis el amor?- disparó el escorpión.  
Mü abrió los ojos al máximo. No se andaba con chiquitas el griego.  
-Pues…tener tenemos varias veces por semana…pero…no terminan de satisfacerme…siento como que él me usa para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero las mías no las cubre. Y eso no era así al principio…aparte…últimamente no se cuida mucho…se afeita de pascuas a ramos, ha engordado un poco, anda casi siempre en ropa de entrenamiento…incluso cuando salimos a cenar por ahí, si quiere…claro…porque me da muchas largas ahora…  
-Entiendo…-Milo depositó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.-Te diré lo mismo: habla con él. Exponle tus ideas y que él decida.  
El tibetano asintió y terminó su cerveza  
-Gracias Milo, es muy agradable hablar contigo. Ya me siento mejor.- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.  
El griego esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó llevándose los vasos vacíos. Ambos se despidieron y quedaron en que Mü le contaría las negociaciones.  
-


	6. Perdóname

**PERDÓNAME**  
Shaka estaba meditando dentro de su templo. Ya se había vacunado y se sentía algo indispuesto. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta principal. Con pesadumbre, fue a abrir la puerta.  
Era Mü. Sin decir una palabra, el tibetano abrazó al indio.  
-Perdóname Shaka. No quise ser rudo contigo. Estoy pasando una mala racha y lo pagué contigo- El de virgo se quedó quieto mientras su amigo le estrujaba entre sus brazos. Sonrió suavemente  
-No te preocupes Mü…estás perdonado…y perdóname tu a mi por hacerte enfadar, no era mi intención.  
El tibetano estrujó aún más a su amigo mientras unas lágrima brotaban de sus ojos.  
-Mü…- gimió Shaka.  
-¿Sí?  
-Me vas a exprimir- dijo en un hilillo de voz el indio. Mü aflojó el abrazo divertido. Shaka tomó aire.  
El tibetano acarició los cabellos de su amigo  
-Tengo que dejarte, voy a mi templo a descansar un poco- Shaka asintió. Ambos amigos se miraron a los ojos y con complicidad, se despidieron.  
-


	7. Primeros síntomas

**PRIMEROS SÍNTOMAS**

-¿Milo?- Camus entró en la zona privada de Escorpio -¿Hola?...¿dónde estás?- preguntó cauteloso.  
El escorpión asomó la cabeza desde el baño. El de Acuario se ruborizó al ver a su amigo completamente desnudo.  
-Al menos podías taparte, que si llega a pasar una amazona…- comentó.  
Milo sonrió divertido.  
-Pues si pasa una amazona, estaría invitada a compartir ducha conmigo…y quizás algo más- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Camus suspiró quedamente. Milo salió desnudo hacia su amigo y le rodeó con sus brazos  
-¿Estarías celoso si me acostara con una amazona?- inquirió mientras susurraba esas palabras al oído del francés. Éste se deshizo del abrazo, a pesar de notar un cosquilleo en su miembro.  
-Déjate de tonterías, anda- y empujó a Milo suavemente.  
Las risas del escorpión resonaban en el pasillo de camino al baño. Cogió una toalla y la envolvió en su cadera. Terminó de secarse y fue a vestirse a su cuarto.  
-¿Sabes que me voy con Shaka a la India en unos días?- dijo gritando para que su amigo le oyera.  
-Sí, ya me lo dijo él hace un rato. Por cierto ¿te han hecho efecto las vacunas?- preguntó el francés.  
Milo se dirigió al salón mientras se colocaba una camiseta negra sobre los vaqueros. Se quedó parado descalzo, frente a su amigo sujetando la camiseta con la barbilla mientras apretaba el cinturón.  
-Pues…-dijo sacando la larga melena azulada – me escuece un poco, pero nada más- señaló los dos puntitos rojizos en el brazo izquierdo.  
Camus pasó los dedos por encima.  
-Está caliente la zona- dijo mirándole- lo tienes algo hinchado  
El griego torció la boca.  
El francés se concentró y empezó a bajar la temperatura para aliviar la hinchazón.  
-Shaka no se encuentra muy bien, a él le ha afectado más que a ti. Le he dejado varias bolsas llenas de hielo en el congelador para que se las coloque en el brazo. Creo que esta noche tendrá algo de fiebre, luego me pasaré a verle.  
-Vale, porque hoy tengo bastante sueño y no quiero acostarme tarde.- dijo Milo estirándose.  
Ambos amigos salieron a dar una vuelta.


	8. Provocando

**PROVOCANDO**

Shura no estaba de humor. Se había quedado dormido en la cama y cuando despertó, fue a ducharse. Aún sentía rabia por lo que le había hecho mü, aunque éste último no sabía de qué iba la historia.  
Tras la ducha, se vistió y fue a ver a Mü. Cruzó el templo de Sagitario, pasando la mano por las paredes. En ese momento, Shaka, que iba a ver al Patriarca, se cruzó con él en ese templo.  
Los dos caballeros se quedaron mirándose con recelo.  
Shura tenía celos de Shaka, porque aunque entre él y su novio no había nada, nunca le dio buena espina que fueran amigos. Shaka podía ser muy inquisitivo, y eso preocupaba a Shura.

-Buenas noches, Shura- dijo Shaka.  
-Buenas noches- Shura contestó desafiante.

El de Virgo cerró los ojos al notar el cosmos defensivo que estaba tomando el español y sin hacer caso, siguió su camino.  
- Supongo que vas a ver al Patriarca ¿verdad?  
Shaka giró la cabeza.  
-¿Quieres que le de recuerdos de tu parte?- Shaka lanzó la envenenada pregunta a Shura. Desde hacía tiempo que Shion no había asignado ninguna misión al español, porque la última vez cometió una insensatez y casi muere Aioria por su culpa. Shura estaba castigado desde hacía unos meses por aquello. Sólo Shaka sabía de esto, ya que fue él quien protegió al guardián de Leo de la furia desatada del español.  
El cosmos de Shura se elevó.  
-Sería más útil que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, en lugar de los ojos, Virgo.  
Shaka se giró completamente.  
-Ojalá supiera Aioros lo que le hiciste a su hermano- susurró.  
Shura se enfureció al máximo.  
-Cuidado con lo que dices, Shaka, no te conviene hacerme enfadar.  
Shaka mantuvo la calma  
-Ni estando enfermo serías capaz de vencerme, Capricornio. Eres tú quien debería temerme.  
El español no necesitó más, se lanzó sobre Shaka dispuesto a darle un puñetazo al indio.  
De repente, se quedó quieto y notó que no podía mover las piernas. Sus pies estaban congelados. Shaka se giró y vio a Camus de pie, con la mano derecha extendida.  
El francés bajó el brazo y caminó hacia donde estaban Shaka y Shura.  
-¿Queréis iniciar una Guerra de los Mil Días o qué?- su tono era firme y serio.  
Shaka miró a Camus y sacudió la cabeza. Shura se quedó callado, pero la rabia contenida amenazaba con aflorar.  
-Márchate Shaka. Cuando regreses de ver al patriarca, te espero en mi templo.  
El indio prosiguió su camino.

Camus se quedó frente a Shura.  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó el francés - ¿Puedes saberse a qué jugáis?  
-No es de tu incumbencia- escupió el español.  
Camus se mantuvo serio y altivo.  
-No deberías ser tan impulsivo Shura. Ya tienes una fuerte amonestación proveniente del Patriarca. No sé lo que hiciste y tampoco me interesa. Pero si quieres seguir aquí, más te vale que no te metas en más problemas. Deja tranquilo a Shaka, porque la próxima vez que os vea discutir, no te congelaré sólo los pies. ¿De acuerdo?  
Shura miró desafiante a Camus, pero al ver la frialdad y la seriedad de su vecino, relajó los músculos y le pidió que lo descongelara.

Camus hizo lo que le pedía, una vez que se aseguró que Shaka estaba lejos del templo de Sagitario. Shura se quedó quieto delante de Camus, hasta que se dio media vuelta y se fue a ver a Mü. Camus esperó a que desapareciera escaleras abajo para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su templo.


	9. ¿Celos? No Temor

**¿CELOS? NO. TEMOR.**

Camus llegó a su templo rápidamente y aguardó a que Shaka regresara del templo del Patriarca. Cuando apareció, el de acuario salió a recibirle.  
-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el francés.  
-No era necesaria tu intervención, podía haber detenido a Shura yo sólo, pero gracias.- dijo Shaka mientras se recostaba contra un pilar.  
-Por un momento pensé que querías que te pegara- respondió el francés quitándose la tiara.  
Shaka miró al horizonte.  
-Lo pensé un instante…pero no hubiera sido justo.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Camus.  
-Mal que me pese, es el novio de mi mejor amigo.  
Camus sonrió divertido.  
-No me jodas…así que estás celoso…  
-No, no me malinterpretes. Shura no es santo de mi devoción, pero los celos aquí no tienen nada que ver. Es una cuestión de…protección.  
-¿Protección?  
-Sí. Temo por Mü. Desde que está con Shura ha cambiado, y no precisamente para bien. El español no es una buena influencia, sé de lo que hablo.  
El francés se quedó callado unos instantes.  
-No sé a qué hecho te estarás refiriendo, pero se dice en Rodorio que él sigue pensando en Aioros. Así que, en todo caso, es tema sentimental entre esa pareja, y nadie más que ellos deben solventar sus diferencias.  
Shaka cerró los ojos y acarició su brazo inflamado. Camus se adelantó para sujetarle.  
-Sí, supongo…no me encuentro muy bien Camus…será mejor que regrese a mi templo.  
El francés sirvió de soporte mientras se encaminaron al templo de Virgo


	10. Mejor separados que juntos

**MEJOR SEPARADOS QUE JUNTOS**

Frente al templo de Aries se encontraba Shura. Llamó con suavidad a la puerta.  
Salió a recibirle Kiki.  
-Hola Kiki, ¿está tu maestro?-preguntó mientras se frotaba las piernas  
-¡Hola Shura! Sí, pero está echado en su cama y me pidió que no dejara entrar a nadie.- dijo el niño alegremente.  
-Dile que soy yo, que tengo que hablar con él- pidió el español.  
Kiki se adentró y salió al cabo de unos segundos.  
-Dice mi maestro que, si no te importa, irá después a tu templo.  
Shura se puso nervioso.  
-Dile que sólo será un momento- insistió.  
El niño, extrañado, regresó dentro. Esta vez tardó un poco más.  
-Me dice mi maestro que te diga que no seas pesado y que te aguantes, que está cansado y que vale ya de marearme, que no soy el correo del zar.-Kiki dijo esto de memoria.  
-Pues dile a tu maestro que no me iré hasta que salga- el español se ofuscaba cada vez más.  
-Deja de incordiar a mi alumno, Shura- Mü se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta –te he dicho que quiero descansar, que ya hablaremos. Ahora mismo necesito estar a solas. Kiki, vete a jugar al jardín trasero- indicó al niño, que asintió y se fue corriendo. Una vez se aseguró que estaba lejos de oír nada, prosiguió-Te he dicho miles de veces que no vengas a mi templo-  
Shura bajó los ojos.  
-Es que tuve un enfrentamiento con Shaka y vino Camus y me congeló y…  
-Para, para, para…a ver…¿Qué has tenido un enfrentamiento con Shaka?- Mü miró a su novio sin podérselo creer.  
-Sí, porque se puso chulo conmigo, yo no le he hecho nada y ya ves cómo me trata…-Shura había cogido carrerilla.  
-¿Y lo de Camus?¿Por qué te congeló?¿Qué hiciste para que lo hiciera?- Mü empezaba a perder la paciencia.  
-Pues porque…bueno, casi llego a las manos con Shaka y me paró-  
Mü resopló.  
-Primero te enfadas conmigo porque hablo con Afrodita…-  
Shura se crispó  
-¡Es un cerdo! ¡Te devora con la mirada!-  
-Eso son imaginaciones tuyas Shura, entre Dita y yo no hay absolutamente nada, sabes de sobra que él siempre ha sido así, es su personalidad-  
-¿Dita? Pfff es que encima eso, "Dita", le llamas como le llaman sus amantes- Shura se cruzó de brazos. Mü seguía sin poder creérselo.  
-Ah, osea, porque le llame Dita, ya soy automáticamente su amante ¿no? Bien, bien, suma y sigue. Que encima provocas a mi mejor amigo e intentas pegarle…manda huevos  
-¡Pero si fue él quien me provocó!- gimoteó el español.  
-¡Basta ya Shura! ¡Deja de joderme! ¡No sé qué narices te ocurre, pero me estás crispando! ¡Estoy harto!  
Un incómodo silencio sucedió a esas palabras.  
-Así que quieres dejarme…-murmuró Shura.  
Mü se pasó la mano por la cara desesperado  
-¡No quiero dejarte! Pero sinceramente, creo que debemos darnos un tiempo. Los dos. Tú no estás bien, y yo tampoco. Y antes de seguir haciéndonos daño, es mejor pararlo.  
Shura estaba al borde del llanto.  
-Ya veo…osea, que cortas conmigo ¿no?¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?  
-¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, te he dicho que NO! ¡Lo único que te pido es un descanso!¡Sólo eso! ¡Un par de días, si quieres! Pero por favor, respétalos.  
Shura se mordió el labio inferior. Unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos imparables.  
Mü le abrazó con dulzura.  
-No llores, por favor…-

-Está bien…- dijo Shura secándose las lágrimas –tienes razón, es mejor darnos un descanso, yo tampoco estoy bien y me vendrá bien relajarme-  
Mü sonrió y por empatía, Shura también.  
-Todo irá bien, te lo prometo- dijo Mü besando a Shura en los labios.  
-Llámame- dijo el español mientras se despedía de su amor por unos días.  
Mü asintió.


	11. Rechazando una invitación

**RECHAZANDO UNA INVITACIÓN**  
Sus ojos azules miraban el horizonte. Las lucecitas de Rodorio brillaban en la oscuridad. Inspiró fuertemente. Se sentía ben consigo mismo. Desde el tejado de su templo podía divisar el Santuario. A lo lejos el coliseo donde entrenaba diariamente y el recinto de las amazonas apartado. Más lejos aún, las estancias de los caballeros de plata y al fondo, las de los caballeros de bronce. Sonrió al ver a los habitantes del Santuario corretear alegremente.

Dirigiéndose a su templo vio a Afrodita, elegantemente vestido. Le silbó y el de piscis levantó la cabeza. Saludó con la mano.  
-¿Dónde vas hecho un pincel?- preguntó a voces Milo.  
-A la discoteca nueva, que tengo pases, ¿te vienes a tomar unas copas?- respondió, a voces también, Afrodita.  
-Qué va, hoy me han vacunado y no puedo beber alcohol.-  
- Pues te tomas algo sin alcohol, venga anímate, que se vienen los gemelos, Angelo, Aldebarán y Aioria. Además de unas cuantas amazonas, y entre ellas la griega nueva, la del pelo castaño- dijo Afrodita remarcando la última frase.  
Milo chasqueó la lengua  
-Tenías que habérmelo dicho por la mañana, así no me hubiera vacunado hoy. Pero no, déjalo, si me iré a la cama en breves, estoy muerto de sueño.  
Afrodita rió  
- Qué lástima, porque la chica se apuntó cuando le dije que vendrías, tú te lo pierdes.-  
-¿Qué? Bueno, ya le daré caza otro día. ¡Gracias de todas maneras!¡Pasadlo bien y no vengáis muy borrachos, que luego se quejan de que hay que limpiar vómitos!- gritó Milo, despidiéndose de su amigo.  
-Descuida, que no me conviene pasarme con el alcohol esta noche…tengo otros planes- dijo Afrodita aún riéndose- ¡Hasta mañana guapo, que descanses!  
-¡Hasta mañana fiestero, ya estaré al loro para ver a tu presa!- y tras decir esto y escuchando las risas del de piscis, Milo bajó las escaleras al interior de su templo. Cerró la trampilla y fue a su habitación.  
_

_**Notas**_

El ritmo de subida es desenfrenado, y de hecho podía haber subido el fic entero ya, porque está completo. Pero son tantos capítulos que prefiero dejaros con un poquito de hambre antes que empacharos :P

Si tenéis alguna duda, consultadme. Este fic da muchos giros y he dejado cabos sueltos porque quiero resolverlos en otro fic para poder trabajar otros personajes. Así que algunas cosas no podré desvelar mucho…

_**Kimiko Ivanov: No me gustan tampoco los capítulos cortos, pero necesitaba dinamismo en este fic para que se entendiera mejor la historia. Si los pusiera seguidos sería algo más difícil de seguir. Cuando manejas una historia e interactúan tantos personajes, es mejor ir separando para no confundir. Me alegra de que te guste esta historia, voy subiendo capítulos bastante rápido. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias por leerme y por comentarlo!**_

Lesty: ¡Volvemos a vernos! Síii actualizo a toda pastilla, pero ya ves, son capítulos cortitos, expresamente diseñados para darle dinamismo a la historia, como ya dije antes. Pero vale, ahora los subiré de tres en tres, para que de tiempo XD ¡Un abrazo, gracias por seguirme de nuevo!


	12. El mejor enfermero

**EL MEJOR ENFERMERO**  
Camus y Shaka llegaron al templo del segundo. El guardián del sexto templo se encontraba bastante mal, la fiebre había aumentado. Camus tumbó a su compañero en la cama y fue a prepararle algo de comer.

-Camus…no tengo mucho hambre, no te molestes- musitó tembloroso Shaka mientras se revolvía con la almohada.

El francés le preparó un té con unas tostadas con mermelada.

-Es mejor que tomes algo, tu cuerpo te va a demandar energía para bajar la fiebre.

Dejó a Shaka masticando las tostadas y se fue a preparar un barreño con agua y cogió un trapo. A continuación se fue a la habitación del rubio y vio que estaba tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos semiabiertos. Una expresión de dolor se reflejó en la cara del indio.  
Camus acercó una silla al borde de la cama. Con delicadeza, empapó el trapo en agua fría y lo escurrió. Lo colocó sobre la frente de Shaka.

-Has comido poco- dijo al ver que no había terminado todo.- Al menos, termina de beber el té.  
Shaka se incorporó en la cama y dio el último sorbo al té.  
-Márchate ya, estaré bien, no te preocupes.  
Camus negó con la cabeza  
-No puedo dejarte en este estado, tienes una reacción muy fuerte a las vacunas, será mejor que me quede a vigilarte.

El indio cerró los ojos.  
-Como desees…pero si quieres dormir, puedes ir al cuarto de invitados…no hace falta que te quedes a mi lado, si no, el que estará mal mañana serás tú.

El francés esbozó una sonrisa y Shaka musitó un "gracias" casi imperceptible al notar que el sueño le vencía. Camus se quedó con él parte de la noche, manteniendo la temperatura de la estancia fresca. Bien entrada la madrugada, retiró el trapo de la frente de Shaka y comprobó la temperatura. Había descendido. Fue a dormir a la habitación de al lado.


	13. Intimidades

**INTIMIDADES**  
Por alguna razón, Milo se había despertado a las dos de la mañana y se encontraba inquieto.  
Dejó pasar una hora antes de ponerse de pie e irse al salón. Escuchó un poco de algarabía fuera de su templo y sonrió al oír a Afrodita charlando con un acompañante. El de Piscis había "pescado" algo. Con cautela, fue a la cocina, ya que la ventana daba al pasillo principal.

Fisgoneó para ver a quién había traído su amigo. Era un muchacho algo más mayor que Afrodita, quizás dos o tres años, de buen ver. Aunque estaban algo borrachos los dos, iban hablando y riéndose de las ocurrencias que iban diciendo.  
-No van a llegar a Piscis en ese estado…- murmuró Milo divertido.

En un momento dado, Afrodita empotró a su acompañante contra una pared del templo de Escorpio y empezaron a comerse a besos. Las manos de ambos hombres se rebuscaban, aunque muchas veces fallando por culpa del estado de embriaguez.

Por alguna razón, Afrodita terminaba muchas noches dormido frente a su templo. Si Milo se despertaba pronto, salía y despertaba a su amigo y le hacía dormir en el cuarto de invitados. Si no, el de Piscis sabía donde estaba la llave para acceder a la zona privada.

De repente Milo escuchó otros pasos. Afrodita pidió silencio a su acompañante, escuchó una cremallera subirse rápidamente, y vio como la pareja salía corriendo entre risas.  
-Este Afrodita…no tiene vergüenza…-reconoció la voz que emitió una risa al pronunciar estas palabras.  
Milo abrió la puerta principal.  
-Mü ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el de escorpio.

El susodicho sonrió y señaló a lo lejos un par de puntos.  
-Cada vez va a peor…podría ser más cauto, podrían verle…-dijo el tibetano divertido.  
Milo se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.  
-Él es así de fogoso…mientras no haga daño a nadie, me parece bien.  
-¿Pero sabes lo que estaban haciendo?- preguntó el de aries.  
-Claro que lo sé, si no eres el primero ni serás el último en verlo…de todas maneras ¿te molesta ver a un hombre hacerle una mamada a otro?- disparó el escorpión.  
Aries se ruborizó.  
-¿O es que te pone ver a otros hacerlo?- Milo se divertía al ver la cara de su compañero tornarse aún más roja.  
-¿Te soy sincero?- dijo Mü  
Milo dijo que por supuesto  
-Nunca me han hecho una mamada. Y me da envidia- soltó el tibetano, divertido.  
Milo empezó a reírse.  
-No jodas ¿En serio que nunca?  
Mü asintió  
-¿A Shura no le apetece? Porque claro, si no te has duchado y la tienes sucia, es lógico que no quiera.  
Mü golpeó a Milo suavemente.  
-¿Acaso crees que soy un cerdo?-dijo riéndose- Qué va…no es por eso…- Mü se quedó mudo de repente.

Milo avanzó hacia fuera y se sentó en las escaleras que bajaban al templo de Libra. Agarró a Mü del brazo y le invitó a sentarse a su lado.  
-Hemos discutido, y nuestra relación se encuentra en punto muerto- admitió con tristeza el tibetano.  
-¿Qué sientes por él?- preguntó Milo  
Mü se quedó pensando la respuesta.  
-No lo sé…son demasiadas emociones…ahora mismo sólo veo lo malo de él…casi pega a Shaka, doy gracias a que Camus le paró los pies, literalmente.  
Milo no se sorprendió, puesto que su amigo le había comentado el incidente en el templo de Sagitario.  
-Y no sólo es eso…es que…creo que no le quiero…osea…sí le quiero…pero no como antes ¿me entiendes? Es como si se hubiera apagado todo lo que sentía por él. Y no sé…no sé si sería bueno que volviéramos, aunque le prometí que sí.

El de escorpio escuchaba atentamente.  
-Nunca deben prometerse las emociones, puesto que éstas cambian rápidamente….y nunca se sabe.  
-Lo sé- dijo fastidiado Mü.-pero una parte de mi me dice una cosa y la otra me dice lo contrario. Por una parte, es la mejor pareja que he tenido, me he acostumbrado a él y me sería muy difícil, si no imposible, vivir sin él. Sería muy duro. Pero por otra parte, no puedo continuar así.  
-¿Hablaste con él, como te dije?- preguntó Milo.  
-¿Hablar? Con él es imposible dialogar, llevamos un tiempo en que no paramos de discutir por todo. Hasta por dónde colocar un vaso de agua en la mesa. No puedo más…  
Mü se quedó abatido.

Milo pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo y le rodeó.  
-Muchas parejas se hacen y se deshacen. No te agobies si piensas que no vas a encontrar a nadie mejor. Porque no es verdad. Has tenido tu tiempo con Shura, habéis sido muy felices juntos, pero hay algo que os impide seguir adelante. De vosotros dos depende arreglar ese escollo. Si queréis. Pero tanto si tú como él no queréis, no tenéis por qué hacerlo. Sé que las rupturas son duras y se pasa mal, pero te aseguro que se sale adelante. Y quién sabe, quizás encuentres un amor antes de lo esperado y rehagas tu vida con esa otra persona. Nunca es tarde. -  
Mü suspiró.  
-Lo que está claro- prosiguió el griego- es que tiene que ser una decisión personal, y vas tomar un camino que te hará dudar miles de veces, pero si te pones el objetivo, no te desvíes de ese camino. Así que anímate, quizás sea solo un bache. Y si no es así, si quieres dejarlo definitivamente, estás en tu derecho. Nadie puede imponerte sentimientos.-  
Mü meditó las palabas de Milo. Apoyó su cabeza junto a la del griego. Desde hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan bien.  
-Muchas gracias Milo, por todo lo que me dices. Me es de gran ayuda.  
-De nada Mü, ya sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras- dijo el griego levantándose.

Milo bostezó enérgicamente y al mismo tiempo se estiró.  
- Si me disculpas…me está entrando mucho sueño Mü…¿quieres quedarte a dormir en mi templo? Así no tienes que pegarte la caminata de vuelta al tuyo-  
El de aries se quedó dudando, pero finalmente aceptó. Él también notaba cómo sus párpados luchaban por permanecer abiertos.

_


	14. A dos bandas

**A DOS BANDAS  
**  
-No me lo puedo creer…- Shura susurró esas palabras mientras regresaba a su templo – no han pasado ni 24 horas y ya me está poniendo los cuernos…lo que imaginaba…  
Había estado observando la escena desde el templo de Sagitario, sin que ninguno de los dos espiados se diera cuenta.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, unos brazos rodearon su cintura, apremiándole para regresar a la cama. El español se dejó besar y acariciar por unas manos delicadas de mujer.  
-Ahora voy, espérame con las piernas abiertas- susurró en la oscuridad.  
-No tardes- dijo la voz.  
Shaina era la consorte perfecta. Nunca se iría de la lengua, ya que ella misma cuidaba que nadie se enterara con quién iba o con quién dejaba de ir. La peliverde aún estaba dolida por la ruptura con el guardián del octavo templo, y no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de intentar hacerle daño. Pero al español no le dijo nada.  
Por otra parte, Shura había escogido a Shaina, aparte de por su discreción, porque sabía que si Mü le veía junto a ella, heriría su orgullo.

Aún siendo oscuras las intenciones de ambos santos de atenea, tanto Shaina como Shura no conocían ese trasfondo de uno y otro. Se habían juntado aquella noche fruto de la más pura casualidad. Incluso disfrutaron al máximo las relaciones sexuales.

Shura, al notar los celos arañando su corazón de nuevo, se entregó al frenesí del sexo con la amazona con más ímpetu que nunca, y ella aguantaba las embestidas del español teniendo en mente a Milo.

Finalmente, llegó el amanecer. Shaina se dio una ducha rápidamente y salió del templo de Sagitario hacia la zona de las amazonas. Shura, por su parte, prefirió quedarse en aquella cama donde antaño retozaba con Aioros.  
_

_**NOTAS:  
Lesty: ya verás las parejas más adelante ;) no quiero desvelar nada, que la madeja se está enredando más. ¡Gracias por el comentario!**_

Kimiko: Y ahora son 16 XDDD voy a subirlos de tres en tres para que no os atropelléis. ¡Un saludo y gracias!


	15. El lado oscuro de Capricornio

**EL LADO OSCURO DE CAPRICORNIO  
**  
Los primeros rayos del sol inundaron la habitación de invitados del templo de Virgo. Camus abrió los ojos lentamente y se revolvió, agotado por la falta de descanso. Se había levantado 5 veces durante la noche para comprobar el estado de Shaka.

El indio llevaba despierto media hora y esperaba a su cuidador en la cocina. Por fin apareció el francés frotándose los ojos, aún adormilado.  
-En serio Camus, vete a dormir a tu templo. Ya te dije la tercera vez que viniste que la fiebre me había remitido, que estaba bien.  
Camus sonrió levemente.  
-Te he preparado el desayuno- dijo Shaka señalando unos croissants tostados. Al lado, unas tarrinas de mermelada y mantequilla. Estaba exprimiendo unas naranjas.  
Camus se sorprendió  
-¿No eras vegetariano?- dijo sentándose.  
-Y lo soy. Lo que no soy es vegano. Además, el hecho de que no seas vegetariano no me impide que te sirva mantequilla. Igual que cuando me invitas a comer me das un menú vegetariano, cuando vienes a mi casa procuro darte cosas que no te disgusten. Aunque no puedo ofrecerte carne porque me niego a comprarla, si puedo ofrecer productos derivados animales que no producen ningún daño al animal.  
Camus miró los croissants con apetito. Aún estaban calentitos del tostador y le encantaba esa mezcla de jugosidad interna con crujiente externo. Untó la mantequilla y un poco de mermelada de ciruela.  
-¿Qué sucedió en esa expedición Shaka?  
El indio titubeó, mientras depositaba el vaso de zumo junto a su amigo.  
-¿Cuál?  
-En la que el Patriarca te llamó para ayudar a Aioria, que se encontraba con Shura.- dijo dándole un trago al zumo de naranja – Está delicioso este zumo…tus naranjas son las mejores de toda Grecia, sin duda.  
Shaka sonrió y agradeció el cumplido. Se sentó en la mesa frente a Camus, con otro zumo.  
-Pues…si te lo cuento, agradecería discreción. Mü no conoce este hecho, y no quiero que lo sepa de mi boca, podría enfadarse de nuevo.  
El francés asintió con la cabeza.

-Aioros se marchó del Santuario voluntariamente. Pidió un retiro, y ahora mismo sigue en paradero desconocido. Al menos para nosotros. Sólo Shion y Dohko saben dónde está. ¿Sus razones? Las desconozco, pero por lo que tengo entendido, fue porque Shura le partió el corazón.  
Camus se extrañó  
-¿En serio? Shura siempre ha sido muy celoso, qué raro…  
-De raro nada…Aioros amaba a Shura con toda su alma, pero nunca estabilizaron su relación, la llevaban muy oculta. Shura no era feliz en esta situación tampoco, y decidió cortar. Cada uno siguió su vida en solitario, sin problemas. Pero cuando Aioros se enteró de que Shura estaba saliendo con Mü, se quedó hecho polvo. Y se marchó.  
-¿Y Shura qué hizo?  
- No lo sé, lo único que intuyo es que Shura está entre dos aguas. Y eso le atormenta. Quiere seguir con Mü, ya que el tibetano le da la estabilidad que deseaba. Pero a la vez, Mü es una persona que también quiere algo de libertad. En su intento de olvidar a Aioros, se encierra en Mü. Y Mü depende demasiado de Shura. Así que tenemos al de capricornio empeñado en amarrar bien al de aries y se pone celoso por cualquier cosa. Esta actitud le aleja de Mü y hace que añore a Aioros. Y por el contrario, Mü es feliz con Shura, porque sé que le ama, pero ve coartada su libertad y afecta a la estabilidad de la pareja.- concluyó Shaka.

El francés terminó su desayuno. Reclinándose en la silla preguntó  
-Ya me voy enterando de la situación…entonces ¿qué sucedió en aquella misión?  
Shaka terminó el zumo.  
-El Patriarca encomendó una misión a Aioria y Shura. Algo rápido y sencillo. Aioria no sabía por qué su hermano se había marchado precipitadamente del Santuario, pero intuía que Shura tenía algo que ver. Así que durante el trayecto hubo tensiones entre ellos, pero nada importante. Ya sabes cómo es Shura. El caso es que tenían que capturar con vida a un grupo de gente afín a Hades, para obtener información. Eran soldados mortales del dios del Inframundo, así que no habría problemas. Los únicos que podrían dar algo de guerra fueron Marchino de Esqueleto y Raimi de Gusano, que los comandaban. Así que comenzó una batalla. A pesar de ello, fueron capturados rápidamente. Aioria terminó con Marchino en un santiamén, aunque sabiendo que Shion quería los soldados vivos, Marchino se las apañó para matar a algunos. Pero Shura tenía algo de problemas con Raimi. Aioria quiso ayudar a Shura, pero el español se negó, alegando que él podía terminar lo que había empezado. Aún así, cuando Raimi apresó a Shura con sus tentáculos imposibilitándole, Aioria golpeó a Raimi y lo redujo. Shura, herido en su orgullo, se enfadó con Aioria y le recriminó este hecho. Empezaron una pequeña trifulca, y Raimi aprovechó para intentar atacarlos a los dos. El caso es que Shura, sin pensarlo, realizó su ataque más poderoso: Excalibur. Acabó con Raimi…pero también Aioria recibió el impacto. Ahí es cuando llegué al campo de batalla por orden del Patriarca, al notar una alteración en el cosmos de Shura. El paisaje no podía ser más desolador…- rememoró Shaka visiblemente perturbado.  
-Me imagino…- musitó Camus.  
-Estaba todo destruido. Los cadáveres de los soldados de Hades se hallaban por doquier. Supongo que al ser vencidos, Marchino y Raimi regresaron al Hades. No hallé sus cuerpos. Pero me hubiera costado identificarlos. Todo lo que había eran extremidades repartidas, cabezas destrozadas, cuerpos mutilados, había sangre y restos internos salpicados por todos lados…todo efecto del excalibur de Shura.-Camus abrió los ojos al máximo- Era una matanza en toda regla, esos soldados eran mortales, civiles afines a Hades, pero seres humanos. La misión fue un fracaso, ya que no quedó ningún superviviente gracias a Shura. Afortunadamente, Aioria se encontraba de una pieza, pero muy malherido. Todo el impacto lo recibió Raimi, que debió deshacerse en mil pedazos. Pero aún así, Aioria estaba inconsciente en el suelo, tirado. Shura estaba de pie, con el brazo en alto y los ojos desorbitados. Fui corriendo a por el cuerpo de Aioria y noté que aún tenía pulso. Shura daba miedo en ese instante, parecía hasta poseído. Así que cargué con Aioria y me lo llevé de allí a toda prisa. Dejé a Shura, que regresara cuando quisiera y le pedí que sepultara todos los restos, para que no hubiera testigos de aquella masacre.-

-Al llegar al Santuario, cuidé de Aioria hasta que se repuso. No recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, así que le dije que Raimi le golpeó en la cabeza y que Shura acabó con él. Shion me lo pidió expresamente, para evitar que Aioria se enfadara de veras con Shura y pudiera iniciarse una Guerra de los Mil Días. Lo que hablaran el Patriarca y Shion después no era de mi incumbencia, lo único que supe es que Shion no le ha dado ninguna misión desde entonces.- terminó el indio.  
Camus resopló.  
-Lógico…se cargó a la fuente de información y encima casi mata a Aioria…  
Shaka se incorporó para retirar los platos y vasos de la mesa.  
-Lo único que te pido es que seas discreto- pidió el indio.-Por el bien de Aioria. Y de Mü. Sólo espero que Shura recupere su forma de ser habitual y no se meta en problemas de nuevo- dijo suspirando.

_


	16. Callejón sin salida

**CALLEJÓN SIN SALIDA**

Hoy sí. Hoy saldría con Afrodita y los demás. Se contemplaba en el espejo, mientras atusaba la melena. Aplicó un poco de perfume detrás de las orejas y dirigió sus pasos al salón. Cogió una cazadora negra de cuero que descansaba sobre el sofá.

Palpó los vaqueros rotos, buscando la cartera.  
-Siempre igual- suspiró el de Piscis mientras leía una revista, con los pies sobre la mesa del salón. Milo fue corriendo hacia su habitación.  
-Te juro que no lo hago adrede…es que últimamente ando despistado- gritó el griego mientras rebuscaba su cartera.- Ah, aquí estás.-murmuró al encontrarla.- Hasta mañana Cosa, y cómete el grillo que te falta- dijo saludando a su escorpión. Éste se giró en dirección de su dueño e hizo amago de querer salir del terrario. El grillo saltó a otro lado.

Afrodita se levantó del sofá al ver a su amigo ir a por la cazadora.  
-¿Tienes todo?- preguntó al peliazul.  
-Sí  
-¿Cartera?  
-Sí  
-¿Cazadora?  
-Sí  
-¿Condones?  
-Sí  
-¿Llaves?  
-Sí  
-¿Puede saberse por qué tardas siempre mil años en prepararte?  
-No  
El sueco suspiró y arrastró a Milo consigo.  
-Vamos a llegar tarde- rezongó mientras el griego cerraba la puerta con llave.

Atravesaron todos los templos, recogiendo a más gente por el camino. Camus y Shaka rechazaron la invitación, puesto que uno estaba agotado de no dormir bien y el otro quería meditar lo que no había podido hacer por culpa de la enfermedad. Aldebarán estaba durmiendo cuando le llamaron. Aioria, DeathMask y Kanon se adelantaron al dúo y fueron a Rodorio a reservar sitio. Saga no quiso ir porque quería ver una serie.

Al llegar al templo de Aries, Afrodita y Milo fueron recibidos por Kiki.  
-Dile a tu Maestro que espabile - apremió Afrodita.  
-¿Puedo ir yo también?- preguntó Kiki entusiasmado.  
-No es un local para menores- contestó Milo. Kiki se entristeció.-Pero mira lo que te he traído- dijo mostrándole al muchacho una maquinita.  
-Le consentís demasiado- rió Mü mientras se abrochaba la cremallera de una chaqueta. Kiki sonrió feliz, contento de poder jugar.- Pórtate bien ¿vale? Y no te acuestes tarde- dijo el tibetano mientras revolvía el cabello naranja de su alumno.-Vámonos.  
Los tres jóvenes se encaminaron a Rodorio, a pasarlo bien.

Llegaron a una discoteca, donde los otros tres acompañantes les esperaban.  
-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto?- preguntó Kanon, algo molesto, mientras bebía ron.  
-Mea culpa- dijo Milo mientras hacía una reverencia de disculpa. Aioria fue hacia él y le estrujó entre sus brazos.  
-Por fin vuelves al camino de la fiesta- dijo entre risotadas.- Y Mü, tú también por aquí, hacía mucho tiempo que no te venías con nosotros -dijo con una sonrisa. Sabía de sobra las razones del tibetano por las que no venía antes.  
-Ya ves…es lo que tiene la soltería…-musitó Mü.  
-¡Eso se cura pronto!- dijo DeathMask aporreando la espalda del tibetano-¡Ya verás que pibitas vienen por esta discoteca!  
Mü sonrió mientras Afrodita se ponía al lado de él  
-Mira que eres bruto Angelo…Mü es homosexual, como servidor, no se interesará por una muchachita- el aludido se puso colorado.  
-Bueno, pues igualmente encontrará hombres de su gusto…digo yo…-terció el siciliano, mientras seguía con la mirada a una morena - ¡Mamma mía…!...morenaza a la vista…- y se fue detrás de la mujer.

-Hola chicos- dijo una voz femenina. Era Marin, que se acercó a su hombre y le estampó un cálido beso en los labios – buenas noches, cuánto tiempo sin verte Mü- sonrió la pelirroja.  
Milo se puso pálido. Si Marin estaba ahí, significaba que Shaina era seguro que andaría por ahí también.  
-No te preocupes alacrán- dijo Marin divertida- me comentó que hoy tenía cosas que hacer y que no vendría, así que puedes estar tranquilo- Milo suspiró relajado.  
-Con esa mujer uno nunca puede estar tranquilo…- musitó el griego.

Todos, excepto DeathMask que se encontraba flirteando con la morena, se dirigieron a una zona apartada, para poder sentarse a gusto. Conversaron y bebieron animadamente. En un momento dado, Afrodita se levantó y fue en busca de alguien. Regresó del brazo de una mujer de larga melena castaña y ojos verdes- Os presentó a Alcmena, la nueva amazona- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Milo. Éste se puso rápidamente en pie, y se puso a flirtear con la joven.

Mü mantenía una conversación animada con Kanon, y al ver a Milo pegado a la joven, sintió como su corazón se volcaba. Así que giró la cabeza y continuó hablando con Kanon.

Pasaban las horas, y llegó el momento de marchar. Aioria y Marin caminaban juntos dándose arrumacos y jugando entre ellos. Kanon, algo bebido se reía por cualquier chorrada, sujetándose al hombro de Angelo, que tenía una mano marcada en la cara.  
-¿En serio te abofeteó?- preguntó el gemelo mirando la mejilla del siciliano.  
-No toques…que aún me escuece…-murmuró el de cáncer. Kanon se descojonaba de risa.  
Mü permanecía junto a ellos, divertido ante la escena.  
-Si no fueras tan descarado, las mujeres no te golpearían- sugirió el tibetano.  
-¿No se supone que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres recios y descarados?- preguntó el de cáncer.  
Mü negó con la cabeza  
-No, si lo que quieres es una novia y no una fulana.  
Angelo se rascó la cabeza  
-No sé ni lo que quiero…

Afrodita se acercó al grupito  
-¿Habéis visto a Milo? No le encuentro- dijo preocupado.  
El grupo negó con la cabeza.  
-Estará en el baño- dijo Aioria- Nosotros nos marchamos, que ya estamos cansados. Si necesitas algo, llámame ¿ok?- Marin se agarró de su brazo.- ¡Hasta mañana chicos!.  
-Yo también me largo, mi orgullo ha sido pisoteado- dijo Angelo.  
-Dirás que abofeteado- y Kanon volvió a reírse. Angelo amenazó con darle un puñetazo.  
-¿A que te dejo en la puerta, desgraciao?- dijo Deathmask mientras cogía a su amigo y se lo llevaba camino al Santuario.

-¿Me echas una mano Mü?- éste asintió. El sueco preguntó a los camareros de la discoteca que estaban recogiendo. Negaron haber visto a Milo. El portero afirmó que hacía 20 minutos que vio al joven llevando a una chica de la cintura. Afrodita se dio por satisfecho.

El tibetano, en cambio, se dedicó a buscar entre las calles colindantes.  
-Ven aquí- escuchó Mü, reconociendo la voz de Milo. Se alegró al oírla y pensando que iba por él, fue donde surgía la voz. Se acercó andando.  
-Bueno Milo, al fin te encontramos, nos tenías preocupa…-y se calló repentinamente.  
Distinguió claramente a su amigo, de pie contra una pared. Rodeando su cintura había dos piernas desnudas que se apretaban acompasadamente. La joven amazona tenía los pechos descubiertos y Milo le chupaba los pezones. Los gemidos de ella eran cada vez más intensos y tiraba del cabello del escorpión. Mü se quedó contemplando la escena inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Milo agarró a la joven y la inclinó hacia atrás. Sus blancos pechos se movían en la oscuridad al ritmo de las embestidas del escorpión. La tumbó cuidadosamente sobre el suelo y terminó allí a la amazona. La pareja emitió gemidos de placer al alcanzar el clímax juntos.

El tibetano por fin se activó y volvió hacia atrás sus pasos. Se topó de bruces con Afrodita.  
-¿Está ahí?- preguntó el sueco. Mü tragó saliva y asintió. Afrodita sonrió – Entonces vámonos al Santuario- dijo tomando del brazo al tibetano.

_


	17. Sediento de ti

**SEDIENTO DE TI  
**  
Escondido tras un pilar, Shura vio cómo regresaban las parejas. Primero Aioria y Marin. Después Kanon y Deathmask, que andaban más lentamente porque Kanon no coordinaba bien. De hecho, Shura no estaba solo. Saga estaba de pie esperando a su hermano en el templo de Aries.  
-Desde luego…eres de lo que no hay…-murmuró Saga mientras tomaba a su hermano en dirección correcta.- Gracias Angelo-

Cuando desaparecieron, Shura no divisó a Mü por ningún lado. Pasaron más de 40 minutos hasta que por fin apareció, acompañado de Afrodita. La sangre empezó a hervirle de nuevo.  
Dejó que se despidieran y en cuanto Afrodita desapareció, Shura llamó a la puerta. Abrió Mü.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el tibetano.  
-Nada…fui a verte, pero como no estabas esperé a que vinieras- musitó el de capricornio.  
Mü dejó pasar al español.  
-Me sentía un poco turbado y quería verte…- comenzó Shura. Sin que le diera tiempo a continuar, Mü se acercó a su exnovio y rodeándole con los brazos le besó apasionadamente.  
Shura se dejó hacer.  
-¿Y esto?- murmuró el español ruborizado.  
-Esto- dijo Mü acariciando la mejilla de Shura- es mi forma de decirte que quiero que vuelvas- y dejó que Shura le bajara la cremallera de la chaqueta.

El español tenía sed y no dudó en quitarle la ropa a su pareja. Despojó al de aries de su camiseta, mientras Mü le desabrochaba la camisa a Shura. Mü pidió silencio a Shura, porque Kiki dormía no muy lejos de allí. Shura agarró a Mü de la mano, pero no quiso moverse.  
El tibetano se despojó de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Se quedó completamente desnudo frente a Shura con una erección. Caminó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda notó el frío mármol de una pared del salón. Shura le miraba con deseo ardiente le rodeó con los brazos y deslizó la goma que sujetaba el cabello lila de su pareja, para dejárselo suelto. Mü sacudió el pelo y besó a Shura con pasión. Le apartó y le miró a los ojos.  
-Házmelo- dijo entre gemidos el tibetano.  
-¿Qué haga el qué?- preguntó Shura.  
Por respuesta, Mü tiró de los hombros hacia abajo, hasta hacer que Shura estuviera de rodillas frente a él.  
-Chúpamela- dijo con un hilo de voz. Shura recorrió el vientre musculoso de su pareja con las manos. Fue besando la piel de los muslos del tibetano y le oía gemir de placer. Sin más, se introdujo el miembro de Mü en la boca. Mü abrió los ojos y emitió un grito de placer. Acompasó los jadeos al vaivén de su polla dentro de la boca de Shura, húmeda, caliente y blandita. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento y cuando estuvo a punto, apretó con sus manos la cabeza de Shura. Éste se sacó el miembro de la boca. Se puso de pie y arrastró a Mü al sofá.  
Sin poder aguantar mucho más, Mü agarró a Shura de la cadera, le empujó sobre el sofá y le colocó a cuatro patas. Escupió sobre el ano de Shura y cuando lo notó perfecto, abrió las nalgas del español e introdujo su rabo. Shura emitió un gemido de placer y dolor, y notó como la polla de su novio se introducía cada vez más adentro. Abrió los ojos al notar cómo el orgasmo iba recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Mü embestía desde atrás acompasado, aguantando un poco más. El miembro de Shura se irguió todo lo que pudo y Mü lo alcanzó con sus manos.  
Empezó a frotar cada vez más rápido y cuando no pudo más, dejó escapar el semen dentro del español. Emitiendo un gemido largo al mismo tiempo.  
Sin perder el ritmo, y aún enganchado a Shura, le masturbó con más precisión hasta que empezó a sentir la eyaculación y sus gemidos de placer.  
Con la mano empapada en semen, Mü liberó a su miembro del trasero de Shura. Ambos cayeron agotados sobre el sofá y prácticamente se quedaron dormidos al instante.

_


	18. Una visita a Aries

**UNA VISITA A ARIES**

Una joven de cabello castaño abandonaba el templo de Escorpio. Camus no se sorprendió.  
Continuó su camino hacia Rodorio, con el fin de comprar un abrigo nuevo para su alumno Hyoga. Pronto iría a visitarle en Siberia, y estimó oportuno comprarle ropa de abrigo apropiada, ya que la última vez que estuvo, la cazadora de borrego que llevaba el ruso estaba hecha trizas.  
-Ya podía ser como Isaak, que es más cuidadoso con la ropa- murmuró para sí el de Acuario.

Al llegar a la altura del templo de Aries, vio a Shura despidiéndose de Mü con un cálido beso.  
Se quedó parado y esperó a que el tibetano cerrara la puerta. Shura estaba muy contento y subió las escaleras hacia Tauro con ligereza.  
-Veo que os habéis reconciliado- dijo Camus- felicidades, pareja.  
Shura se paró en seco.  
-Gracias Camus.  
Éste siguió con la mirada al español, que se dirigió a su templo a dormir lo que no pudo durante la noche.  
En cuanto desapareció de su vista, llamó a la puerta de Mü. Abrió enseguida.  
-¿Camus?- dijo extrañado el tibetano -¿qué haces aquí?  
-Nada especial, iba hacia Rodorio cuando os he visto a ti y a Shura besaros. Juraría que habíais cortado…  
-Y no has visto mal, nos reconciliamos anoche-dijo Mü apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
-Me sorprende…me contó Milo que habíais hablado varias veces, y que él ha sido como tu hombro para llorar… Y supongo que no acudiste a él por casualidad…al menos no a partir de la segunda visita…¿verdad?-inquirió el francés.  
Mü se tensó.  
-¿Qué intentas decirme Camus?

El francés sonrió de medio lado, en un gesto copiado a su amigo.  
-Que es sospechoso que quisieras hablar con él a solas, a horas imprevistas de la noche, y le dijeras que habíais terminado, cuando está visto que no. ¿Has utilizado a Milo como paño de lágrimas?  
Mü abrió los ojos ante lo que estaba escuchando.  
-¡No!¡En ningún momento he querido usar a Milo!¡Él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y me ha ayudado mucho! Yo…mira, entre Shura y yo hay…  
Camus soltó una risa  
-Entre Shura y tú no hay nada, y eso lo sabemos ambos. Lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado con Milo, porque hacerle daño a él es hacérmelo a mi ¿entendido? Y sabes que yo no titubeo a la hora de ejecutar una venganza.  
-¿Eso a que viene?- inquirió el tibetano.  
-Viene a que bebes los vientos por Milo, se te nota demasiado. Pero he de decirte que hoy vi a una amazona salir de su templo. Y del tuyo ha salido Shura.- susurró Camus al ver que Saga se acercaba. Los dos caballeros saludaron al de Géminis.  
Mü miró a Camus a los ojos y titubeó  
-A mi no me gusta Milo, me gusta Shura. Y sé lo de la amazona porque le vi follándosela en un callejón anoche. No me importa lo más mínimo, exceptuando que me ha ayudado a resolver mis dudas con mi novio. Y no tengo que darte más explicaciones-  
-Está bien, lo que tu digas- dijo el francés bajando los brazos –pero no olvides mis palabras…al fin y al cabo él marchará a la India en unos días- soltó para finalizar.  
Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. Mü cerró la puerta. Se quedó apoyado en ella durante unos instantes, hasta que no pudo más y rompió a llorar.


	19. Tentempié

**TENTEMPIÉ**

Shaka rebuscaba por todo el templo unos papeles. Tenía que llevárselos a Milo para el viaje.  
Por fin los encontró, así que se dirigió a su destino. Llamó cautelosamente. Sabía que tras una noche de juerga Milo solía levantarse acompañado, así que no quería molestar al escorpión.  
Sorprendentemente, el griego le abrió enseguida la puerta.  
-¡Hola Shaka!- le saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.-adelante, pasa.  
El indio titubeó un momento, pero al no encontrar más oposición se adentró.  
-Vine a traerte unos papeles…es información sobre la India y algunas expresiones que te convendría aprender…-dijo mientras oteaba buscando a algún acompañante.-¿No saliste de fiesta anoche?

El griego preparó un tentempié en la cocina.  
-Sí ¿por?-dijo mientras colocaba una bandeja con pan tostado-¿tienes hambre?  
-Un poquito, la verdad, pero no te molestes en preparar nada.  
Milo sonrió divertido mientras abría una botella de mosto. Vertió en un vaso el contenido con una rodaja de limón y se lo ofreció a Shaka.  
-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo mientras colocaba un bloque de queso feta sobre la tabla de cortar.  
Shaka dio un trago al mosto  
-Bueno…cuando sales de fiesta sueles despertar acompañado…y me ha resultado raro no ver a nadie. No quisiera molestar.  
Milo rió mientras cortaba el queso en daditos y los echaba en un recipiente. Abrió un tarro de aceitunas naturales y las echó sobre el queso.  
-Ya se fue hace rato, no te preocupes- dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
-¿Puede saberse quién era?- preguntó Shaka.

El griego se quedó callado pensando el nombre ¿Colmena? ¿Salmuera?¿Calvera? Mientras cortaba un tomate en dados. Echó los trocitos en el recipiente.  
-Pues…no recuerdo el nombre…era una amazona nueva- dijo mientras añadía aceite de oliva y espolvoreaba orégano por encima.- Prueba- dijo tendiéndole el recipiente al indio.  
Éste cogió un pedazo de pan tostado, y colocó tomate y queso con una cucharilla. Adornó con un par de aceitunas. Miró la mezcla, nada de carne.  
-Osea, que esa muchacha no significa nada para ti-dijo metiéndole un bocado y saboreando la calidad de los ingredientes. Sencillo pero delicioso, pensó.  
-Pues no, sólo fue una noche de sexo y ya está…la verdad, me apetecía más estar con Mü, ya que hemos vuelto a retomar el contacto. Me dijo Afrodita que regresaron juntos, me estuvieron buscando- murmuró Milo mientras comía de esa mezcla.

Shaka se ilusionó. Terminó de comer el trozo de pan y terminó el mosto.  
-Me alegro entonces-dijo Shaka. Milo miró extrañado a su amigo –En fin, tengo asuntos que atender, te aconsejo que te leas lo que te he traído. Y muchas gracias por la comida.  
Milo salió a despedir al indio.  
Cuando se fue, el griego regresó a la barra del bar y cogiendo una aceituna pensó  
-¿Shaka alegrándose de que me acostara con una mujer sólo por sexo? ¿Cuando antes me echaba unas broncas tremendas porque decía que estaba mal jugar con sentimientos ajenos? No lo entiendo…-

_


	20. Empapado en dudas

**EMPAPADO EN DUDAS**

-Mierda…-  
Mü miró la pared de la ducha. El agua corría con fuerza. El cabello lila empapado, estaba pegado al contorno de su musculoso cuerpo. Aún se le escapaban las lágrimas.  
¿Tanto podían afectarle las palabras de Camus?

-Dioses…¿por qué a mi? Yo creía que…- musitó mientras terminaba de aclararse.  
Un barullo de pensamientos se liaban en su cerebro. ¿Y si era verdad, que sentía algo por Milo? ¿Y si ese encuentro sexual con Shura fue fruto del despecho? Dudas y más dudas.

Shaka conocía los problemas de Mü. Antes de irse de juerga hablaron largo y tendido. Y entre unas cosas y otras, el tibetano reconoció que algo se revolvía dentro de él al pensar en Milo. Shaka le apremió a acercarse al escorpión. Pero tras lo de anoche, se sentía fuera de su alcance.

Salió de la ducha y rodeó su cintura con una toalla. Salió al pasillo y notó una presencia.  
-Maestro, Shaka ha venido a verle- informó Kiki. Sin preocuparse lo más mínimo, salió al encuentro del indio.  
Éste se giró y abrió los brazos para estrechar en ellos al tibetano. Mü lloró largo y tendido en los brazos de Shaka.  
-Ya me he enterado, pero no deberías llorar- dijo el rubio retirando las lágrimas de los ojos de su amigo. Mü se quedó extrañado ante esa frase.  
-No me mires con esa cara. Vengo de hablar con Milo, y para él, sólo fue una noche de sexo.  
El tibetano miró a su amigo.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó.  
-Por los dioses Mü…si ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de esa chica- dijo soltando una risa.  
Mü sonrió quedamente.  
-Pero si vi cómo…-comenzó el tibetano.  
-Nada. No sé ni por qué te preocupas. Milo es así, muy pasional en todo lo que hace, aunque sea algo momentáneo. Le gusta mucho el sexo, y aunque sea algo pasajero, se emplea a fondo. Tiene una sexualidad desbordante- dijo Shaka sonrojándose. Hablar de sexualidad tan abiertamente le daba apuro.

Mü apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y emitió un suspiro profundo.  
-¿Y qué hago con Shura?- murmuró.  
Shaka se quedó helado.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Sí, que qué hago con Shura- repitió el tibetano.  
-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó nervioso el indio.  
Mü confesó la aventura de la noche. Shaka suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara. Miró hacia arriba.  
-Por todos los dioses, en qué estabas pensando…-masculló el rubio.  
Mü se sobresaltó  
-No sé…apenas me acuerdo…yo…estaba despechado y Shura estaba ahí…-comenzó el tibetano a disculparse.  
Shaka agarró a su amigo por los hombros. Le miró fijamente.  
-Escucha Mü…no puedes andar jugando con Shura. Aclara primero tus sentimientos por uno y por otro, y después decide. Pero estás haciendo un laberinto de algo muy sencillo. Ten cuidado, puedes salir muy malherido. Puedo ayudarte a que Milo se fije en ti, pero no puedo ayudarte en más cosas.  
Mü se asustó.  
-Camus vino esta mañana a verme y me dijo lo mismo…-musitó.  
Shaka asintió.  
-Él es muy protector con Milo, y sabe que a ti te gusta. Espero que Camus no haya dicho nada al griego aún, porque si es así, llevas las de perder.- El indio escurrió el cabello de su amigo- Venga, ve a peinarte y vestirte que vamos a dar una vuelta.


	21. Tercer grado

**TERCER GRADO**

Caminaba con una gran bolsa en la mano izquierda. En la derecha sujetaba un libro. Sorteaba a la gente de manera automática sin apenas despeinarse. Muchos años de práctica le permitían abstraerse con una lectura mientras caminaba entre la multitud. Por fin llegó a su destino.

Llamó a la puerta.  
-Miloooooooooo…¡MILOOOOOOO!- gritó sin apartar la vista del libro.  
Escuchó unos pasos apresurados en el interior.  
-¿Po r qué gritas? Llevo despierto bastante tiempo- murmuró el escorpión al abrir la puerta. Camus colocó el marcapáginas cuidadosamente y cerró el libro de golpe. Sonrió y se metió dentro del templo.  
Milo se inclinó haciendo una reverencia exagerada al de Acuario  
-Oh Gran Señor de Acuario, bienvenido a mi humilde morada. Pase sin llamar y tome asiento sin que yo le invite- manifestó el escorpión. Camus le dio un capón en la cabeza.  
-¡Ay! Encima de que pasas por mi casa como si fuera la tuya…- dijo frotándose donde el francés le había golpeado.  
-¿Quién comenzó el allanamiento de morada?- miró directamente a Milo. Éste sonrió divertido.- Ah, creía que ibas a decir que fui yo...- depositó el libro y la bolsa al lado de la barra.  
A continuación dio la vuelta y se preparó un té frío.  
-Ya que saqueas mi despensa, tráeme una birra- solicitó Milo desde el sofá, donde estaba tirado. El francés fue llevando a la mesa unos posavasos junto al vaso con té y el botellín de cerveza.

Camus se sentó en el otro sofá.  
-Milo-  
-¿Mmmm?  
-¿Quién era esa chica que vi salir de tu templo esta mañana?- el francés disparó directo.  
Milo sonrió  
-Una amazona nueva con ganas de juerga.  
Camus se quedó pensando  
-¿Nada serio pues?- inquirió. Milo se revolvió molesto en el sofá  
-¿Qué os pasa hoy a todos, que me andáis preguntando lo mismo? ¿No crees que si fuera algo serio estaría buscándola? Sólo fue unos cuantos polvos y ya está.  
-Vale, vale, no te ofusques- dijo el francés quitándole hierro al asunto.-Otra cosa…¿has vuelto a hablar con Mü? Últimamente se os veía juntos…- dijo con cautela.  
Milo se incorporó para beber la birra.  
-Mmmm…ya. Es que anda pensando en dejar a Shura ¿sabes? La otra noche, cuando se supone que habían cortado, vi a Shura dirigirse al templo de Sagitario y meterse. No le vi salir.  
El francés removió el té.  
-¿Sugieres algo?  
-¿Y si queda allí con alguien? Es raro que vaya a Sagitario por pasar el día. Espero que luego no vaya otra vez a ver a Mü y pedirle que regrese a su lado…-musitó Milo.  
Camus depositó el vaso en la mesa.  
-Pues…si querías avisar a Mü, llegas tarde- dijo mirándole.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque se acostaron anoche y han hecho las paces- Milo chasqueó la lengua disgustado  
-Me cago en…-murmuró el escorpión.  
-¿Por qué te molesta?- inquirió el de acuario.  
Milo observó el botellín en la mano.  
-Me molesta ese trajín que se lleva entre manos. Me jode ver a Mü hecho polvo por su culpa, le mangonea como quiere. Por eso Mü ha dudado en dejarle, y al final…

Camus sonrió mientras terminaba su té.  
-Quizás deberías ir a hablar con él…- sugirió.  
Milo negó con la cabeza.  
-Prefiero que sea él quien acuda a mi. No quiero entrometerme más de lo necesario.  
-Milo, ten cuidado. Sólo eso.- dejo caer Camus.  
El griego se levantó y recogió los recipientes vacíos. El francés se levantó y se despidió de su amigo. Le cogió un mechón de pelo y lo sacudió.  
-A veces actúas como abogado de las causas perdidas…tienes algunas puntas abiertas, deberías cortarte un poco la melena salvaje que tienes- dijo observando las puntas del mechón.  
-Ñañañaña ya me lo cortaré cuando me plazca- dijo sacándole la lengua.- Que te dejas tus pertenencias- dijo señalando las bolsas.  
_


	22. Cena con diamantes

**CENA CON DIAMANTES**

La noche había caído en el Santuario. Mü llegaba de entrenar a su alumno y se disponía a cenar.  
-¿Qué te apetece cenar enano?- dijo el tibetano dirigiéndose a Kiki.  
-No tengo mucho hambre- contestó el pequeño llevándose la mano a la tripa- tengo mucho sueño, así que algo rápido para poder irme a dormir pronto. Mü sonrió tiernamente. Últimamente había hecho trabajar duro a Kiki.  
-¿Un sándwich mixto?¿Un huevo frito?¿Un bocadillo de jamón?- sugería el maestro. Kiki negaba con la cabeza.  
-Tengo sed, quiero leche con galletas o cereales- pidió el pequeño.  
Mü sacó una taza grande del armario.  
-¿Cereales o galletas?- preguntó  
El niño dudó un momento.  
-¡Galletas!  
Así que el tibetano fue a por un paquete de galletas con chocolate y preparó el colacao en la taza. Sirvió a su alumno. Éste comenzó a mojar las galletas en la leche.  
Mü mantuvo una conversación ligera con Kiki, sobre lo que había hecho con sus amiguitos del Santuario antes de ir a entrenar. Le fascinaba cualquier cosa, y no era raro que el pequeño trajera desde piedrecitas con formas extrañas hasta lagartijas. Mü deseaba internamente volver a ser un niño pequeño para que sus problemas fueran elegir entre galletas o cereales para cenar.  
Cuando terminó, el pequeño se fue al salón a ver los dibujos con su Maestro y cuando se quedó dormido, Mü le llevó en volandas a su habitación.  
-Buenas noches pequeño-dijo dándole un beso en la frente al pelirrojo.

Hacía una noche fresca, así que cuando Mü salió fuera, agarró una chaqueta. Estuvo sentado en las escaleras que daban a la entrada del Santuario mirando las estrellas. Observó la constelación de Casiopea. Con forma de w. Siguió el rastro a la de Andrómeda.  
-¿Qué andará haciendo Shun?- Se preguntó al recordar al muchacho. Torció la cabeza a la derecha y pudo contemplar la constelación de Escorpio en el horizonte. No se veía completa, pero sí buena parte de ella. Antares titilaba sus rayos rojizos en el cielo nocturno.

Pensó en Milo. Y el ansia de no poder resistirlo hizo que se levantara.  
Se quedó de pie sacudiéndose la tierra.  
-Cuando se ve mi constelación, Orión desaparece. Y al revés- dijo una voz detrás de él.  
El tibetano notó cómo su corazón palpitaba de emoción.  
-Milo…- dijo girándose y mirando al griego mientras éste se dirigía hacia él.  
-Buenas noches Mü- saludó el escorpión. -¿Quieres venir a mi templo?  
Mü afirmó, sonrojándose.  
Juntos partieron al Octavo templo.  
_

_**NOTAS**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**_  
_**Lesty, la peliverde...¿se vengará?¿o no? jeejejeje ya se irá desvelando...Camus da miedo cuando se encabrona, con ese porte serio que tiene, aunque en el capítulo 21 le di un tono más relajado.**_  
_**Kimiko, Mü cada vez se está enredando más, es lo que tiene estar entre dos aguas. Unas veces acertamos, otras fallamos. Veremos qué tal le sale al carnero su decisión.**_

_**Ya quedan 7 capítulos, así que supongo que durante esta semana estará completo. Quizás ralentice las subidas, sólo por alargar el misterio :P así que es probable que a partir de mañana suba los capítulos restantes de dos en dos o de uno en uno...jo, no es que quiera ser mala, pero así es más divertido ¿o no? Además, actualizo con bastante prontitud, los fics.,no os quejaréis. **_

_**Eso sí, respecto al de "Las Seis Pruebas" tardará un pelín en ser actualizado, porque son muchos personajes y la historia dará muchos giros inesperados. ¡Gracias por comentar en ella también!**_

_**¡Un saludo a todos los que me leen!**_


	23. Planeando

**PLANEANDO**

Shaina cabalgaba encima de Shura. El sudor recorría ambos cuerpos. La amazona gemía de placer al notar el miembro del español perforándola por dentro. Shura gustaba de complacerla sexualmente, pero no podía comparar el sexo con ella al que realizaba con Mü.  
El miembro del español se escurrió fuera de la vagina de la mujer, sin erección. Ella se quedó con las ganas.  
Jadeando, se colocó al lado de Shura.  
-¿Por qué has parado?- dijo buscando la boca de Shura – necesito más- ronroneó. El español permanecía callado, respirando con fuerza, tratando de serenarse.  
-Luego…ahora estoy desganado. Ella gimoteó- No sé qué me pasa, pero ahora no me aguanta la erección…lo siento- dijo levantándose de la cama y yéndose a la ducha. Shaina se puso de morros.  
-Lo que te pasa es que sigues pensando en Mü y así no hay quien tenga sexo contigo- se quejó la peliverde. Shura admitió la derrota.  
-Shaina, esto es sexo. Y aunque el otro día estuve bien, hoy ando un poco con la cabeza en las nubes. Perdóname- dijo besándola en la boca. Ella mordió los labios del muchacho.  
Shura se quedó parado en la ventana. Llamó a Shaina.  
-Acércate agachada…- susurró. La amazona obedeció.

Vieron a Mü y a Milo adentrándose en el templo de éste último.  
-¿Qué te dije?- murmuró el de capricornio. La joven dejó escapar una palabrota. Shura le tapó la boca.  
-¿Quieres que nos oigan?- susurró a Shaina. Ella negó con la cabeza. – Por esto es porque estamos aquí-  
Cuando los dos caballeros cerraron la puerta, por fin pudieron hablar en voz alta.  
-¿Qué sugieres entonces?- preguntó la amazona, aún desnuda.  
-Iré al templo, me haré de rogar a Mü y me iré con él a su templo. Y tú tienes vía libre para seducir a Milo. Con ese cuerpo, dudo que se te resista.- Dijo tomando de la mano a la joven y besándola. –Creo que voy a echar de menos poder follarte- susurró al oído de la amazona mientras la aprisionaba contra la mesa del templo de Sagitario. Ella emitió una risita.  
-¿Por qué no terminamos lo que empezaste?- dijo cogiendo de la mano al español y llevándoselo a la habitación. Él accedió sin mostrar resistencia.


	24. ¡Restricción!

**¡RESTRICCIÓN!  
**  
En el templo de Escorpio, Mü y Milo charlaban animadamente frente al televisor.  
-Menuda mierda de película- dijo el griego apagando la tele. Mü se reía a carcajadas. Los comentarios de Milo durante el visionado no habían dejado parar al tibetano.  
Limpiándose las lágrimas de risa, se incorporó en el sofá. Observó al escorpión mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
-Voy a sacar la basura, enseguida regreso- avisó Milo- ponte cómodo, si quieres dormir hoy aquí por mi no hay problema.- dijo a Mü mientras recogía la bolsa.  
-Gracias, pero no creo que me quede. Mañana debería ir temprano a Rodorio con Kiki, que tiene clases de inglés.

El griego sonrió y salió fuera. Caminó hasta el cubo de basura que se encontraba en el tramo entre el templo de Escorpio y Sagitario. Subió las escaleras pesadamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca de sueño. Observó el templo del centauro y echó la bolsa. De repente se quedó quieto, aturdido.  
-¿Veo mal o hay un resplandor suave desde el templo de Sagitario?- se preguntó. Curioso, subió las escaleras y escuchó gemidos de mujer y hombre. Se ruborizó al pensar que una pareja estuviera usando ese templo para tales menesteres. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando escuchó el nombre de Shaina. Paró en seco y avanzó silencioso hasta llegar al templo.

Sí, reconocía los gemidos y gritos de la amazona. Pero no los de su pareja. A hurtadillas, fue hasta la ventana que emitía el resplandor y miró dentro.  
Aunque estaban a contraluz, pudo distinguir a Shura y Shaina manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Milo se quedó de piedra.  
Cautelosamente se fue alejando y cuando llegó a su templo, aún estaba pálido.

-¿Tan lejos estaba el cubo de basura?- preguntó divertido Mü mientras recogía su cazadora.- Yo voy a irme ya a mi templo, que si no…-  
Milo cerró la puerta tras él, con llave.  
Mü se quedó mosqueado- ¿Por qué cierras, si me voy a ir?  
-No te marches…quédate esta noche aquí- dijo Milo pensando que el cuarto de invitados daba al templo de Libra.-Puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados- dijo sonriendo forzadamente.  
-¿Has visto un fantasma? Estás pálido…- Mü sonrió- Bueno, como quieras, me quedaré  
Milo respiró aliviado. Si el tibetano salía ahora, vería el resplandor y seguramente querría ir a ver. No podía permitir que Mü viera semejante escena.

-¿Te apetece salir a ver las estrellas Milo, antes de irnos a dormir?- El griego volvió a empalidecer. Buscó alguna excusa que no resultara forzosa. Todos en el Santuario sabían que al escorpión le encantaba contemplar el cielo nocturno. Así que se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
-Uf…hoy no…me duele un poco la cabeza…si quieres vienes mañana por la noche y lo vemos…pero hoy no me apetece-  
El tibetano se quedó sorprendido.  
-En serio Milo ¿estás bien? ¿No habrás tenido reacción a las vacunas como Shaka?-dijo preocupado.  
Milo negó y se reafirmó en el dolor de cabeza. Intentaba parecer dramático con ese tema, para que Mü no saliera fuera del templo, pero el tibetano insistía en salir a tomar el fresco.  
-Quizás te venga bien para el dolor…llevamos mucho tiempo dentro de tu templo, puede que sea eso- sugirió.  
Sin pensarlo, y temiendo lo peor, Milo agarró a Mü del brazo y lo atrajo hacia si.  
-Que no, que quiero que te quedes dentro conmigo…vamos a hablar de una cosa- dijo hipnotizando al tibetano con sus ojos azules. "No, si todavía tendré que utilizar restricción para retener a Mü" pensó el escorpión.

El tibetano se ruborizó. Nunca había tenido a Milo tan cerca de él. Su corazón palpitaba de emoción. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca para recibir un beso. Milo aún sujetaba a Mü del brazo, pero estaba alerta por si oía algún ruido. Sin darse cuenta del gesto del tibetano, le soltó del brazo al convencerse de que no se oía nada. Nada refiriéndose a gemidos de Shaina en el silencio de la noche. Mü se quedó pasmado al no recibir el esperado ósculo y abrió los ojos para ver a Milo caminar hacia el interior de la habitación de invitados.

-O-Oye Milo- tartamudeó el tibetano, acomodándose la camiseta- ¿de qué me querías hablar antes?  
El griego salió del cuarto de invitados, donde estaba poniendo sábanas limpias.  
-Ah…sí…que qué tal con Shura…-  
Mü cambió su expresión.  
-Pues…lo quiero dejar, definitivamente- sentenció.  
-Me alegro…oye…¿entonces aún no habéis cortado definitivamente?-  
-No. De hecho…nos acostamos ayer- dijo ruborizándose. Milo ya lo sabía pero dio la callada por respuesta.  
-¿Ayer por la noche, cuando regresaste de madrugada?-preguntó para confirmar.  
-Sí…pero vamos…que no, que no quiero estar con él más- dijo reafirmándose.  
-¿Alguna razón especial?¿Ha pasado algo entre ayer y hoy que te hiciera cambiar de opinión?-  
-No…simplemente…creo que me acosté con él por despecho…y Shura no se merece eso. Quiero que sea feliz.- Milo levantó la vista.  
-¿Despecho?¿Estás despechado con Shura?- A Milo no le cuadraba nada. ¿Mü sabía que Shura se acostaba con Shaina?

Mü se ruborizó.  
-Ahm…no…es que…bueno…cosas mías…es que bueno…me he dado cuenta de que me gusta otra persona y…claro…no me parece bien jugar a dos bandas. No creo que a esa otra persona le guste pero…al menos soy fiel a mis sentimientos. Estar con Shura sólo alargaría el dolor.- dijo aún más rojo Mü.  
Milo sonrió, pero notó una pequeña punzada en el corazón. Así que le gustaba otra persona.  
-¿Puede saberse quién es él?- preguntó indeciso el escorpión.  
Mü se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando la respuesta. Definitivamente, aquella no era la mejor para abrir su corazón.  
-Prefiero llevarlo en silencio. Ya os enteraréis a su debido tiempo- fue la respuesta diplomática del tibetano, mientras por dentro escuchaba "¡Eres tú, Milo! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estoy loco por ti?"  
-Bueno- dijo Milo colocando la almohada- esto ya está listo.- Se acercó a Mü y amarró sus manos, apretándolas- me alegro de que te hayas quitado el estigma de Shura- dijo sonriendo.  
Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose. Mü esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Que descanses- dijo desviando la mirada al suelo. Milo notó una turbación en Mü, así que acercó al joven y le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Buenas noches Mü- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Sus pasos se alejaron por la escalera hacia su cuarto. El tibetano se acarició la frente emocionado. "Algo es algo".

_


	25. Amor y odio

**AMOR Y ODIO**

Eran las seis de la mañana. Shaina llevaba despierta una hora. A su lado, Shura dormía profundamente. Pensó en que debería irse cuanto antes del templo de Sagitario, para que nadie la viera. Así que se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Dejó al español tendido boca arriba en la cama.  
-Hasta luego, querido- susurró la amazona besando delicadamente los labios del hombre. Éste frunció el ceño y se giró. Murmuró algo ininteligible. La muchacha se encogió de hombros y salió fuera.  
Se estiró con el viento fresco de la mañana y miró al horizonte. Bajó las escaleras hacia el Octavo templo. Justo cuando ya iba a bajar hacia Libra, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.

-¿De dónde vienes?-  
Milo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. La amazona notó como su corazón daba un vuelco. Se giró y fue andando seductoramente hacia el caballero.  
-Buenos días, escorpioncito- dijo siseando.- ¿no tienes sueño? Puedo llevarte a la cama y ayudarte a dormir-

Milo desvió la mirada.  
-No tengo sueño, encantadora de serpientes- respondió sonriendo de medio lado.  
Shaina adoraba ese gesto de desdén del alacrán. Notó como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Sus pulsiones se desataron. Alargó un brazo y con un dedo recorrió el torso del joven.  
-Mejor…así podríamos hacernos compañía…¿te hace?- musitó la amazona.

El griego notó un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Era un combate de seductores. Y él no estaba dispuesto a perder. Se centró en la pregunta que había formulado.  
-¿Quién se esconde en Sagitario?-  
Shaina revolvió su cabello y llevándose un dedo a la boca murmuró  
-¿Se pone celoso mi escorpioncito?- Milo levantó una ceja.  
-Hace tiempo que perdiste esa consideración, Shaina. Anoche estabas con Shura pasándolo bien, ¿verdad?

La joven sonrió, aunque por dentro se desató una tormenta.  
-¿Y a ti qué más te da?- replicó cruzándose de brazos.  
-Pues me da, porque Shura le ha puesto los cuernos a Mü contigo. Y eso no me gusta nada- dijo Milo con frialdad.  
-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que pueda sentir Mü?- dijo Shaina abriendo los ojos.  
-Desde que es amigo mío. Él va a cortar definitivamente con Shura, pero no sabe nada de esto. Si me tocáis las narices, se lo cuento a Mü y eso no te conviene. Y lo sabes…además, tengo pruebas de vuestros "ajetreos nocturnos"- el griego fue tajante.

Shaina se quedó de piedra. Milo había ganado. La amazona bajó los brazos y se quedó mirando con odio al escorpión.  
-Querida, el agua apaga al fuego. Parece mentira que vuelvas a las mismas andadas- dijo Milo guiñándole un ojo.  
La amazona, enfurecida, se dio media vuelta y marchó corriendo al recinto de mujeres.  
El griego se quedó mirando cómo desaparecía a lo lejos.

-Así que era por eso que no me dejabas salir anoche- Milo se quedó helado. Se giró y vio a Mü con rictus serio, mirándole. El griego fue a abrir la boca – No. No digas nada. Será lo mejor- el tibetano fue a recoger sus cosas. Sin mirar una sola vez a Milo, pasó de largo y salió fuera.  
-Agradecería que no te pusieras en contacto conmigo- dijo secamente – pensé que éramos amigos…pero haberme ocultado eso…- dijo mirando al suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas.  
-Mü…yo…- empezó Milo. Pero Mü se marchó corriendo hacia su templo.  
El griego se quedó de pie parado, sin saber qué hacer. Fue corriendo al templo de Acuario.

* * *

_**¡Buf! Los eternos dilemas...**_  
_**Ya queda poquito para finalizar esta historia, que lo haré el domingo. **_  
_**Espero que os esté gustando :)  
**_  
_** Kimiko: ¿Te aclaré la duda sobre los sentimientos de Milo hacia Shaina? Jejejejeje Y el alacrán parece que ya va dándose cuenta de ciertas cosas...a ver si continúa así...  
**_  
_**Lesty: Me ha hecho gracia eso del templo de la sartén XDDD No sé si conoces las Tirinhas do Zodiaco. Aunque muchas están en portugués, es bastante entendible. Son muy graciosas y cuando has dicho lo del templo de la sartén, me he acordado de una tira sobre Mü, ya que en su casa debe ser horrible para poder dormir, cada dos por tres pasando alguien XDDD (no te pierdas las de Afrodita, son supercachondas)  
**_  
_**¡Un saludo a todos!**_


	26. Consejero Virgo

**CONSEJERO VIRGO**

Meditar tan temprano era una delicia porque nadie le disturbaba. Pero esa mañana no. Primero había pasado Shaina hecha una furia y al cabo de unos minutos, llegó Mü, deshecho en lágrimas. Shaka recibió a su amigo.  
-¿Pero qué pasa?- dijo asustado el de Virgo.  
Mü no podía dejar de llorar.  
-Shura me estaba poniendo los cuernos con Shaina y Milo lo sabía. No me lo dijo.-dijo entrecortadamente.  
Shaka envolvió al tibetano entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole consuelo.  
-¿Por qué lloras?¿Por el hecho de que Shura estuviera engañándote o que Milo te lo ocultara?- Mü se quedó mudo. Era verdad ¿qué fue lo que le hizo daño?.  
-Supongo que ambas cosas…- murmuró.  
Shaka negó con la cabeza.  
- No son las dos cosas, porque una entiendo que te duela pero ¿la otra? ¿Qué harías en la situación de Milo? ¿No crees que él quizás estaba en una encrucijada y optó por no hacerte daño?  
Mü sacudió la cabeza  
-Tenía que habérmelo dicho, confiaba en él y sabía de mis dudas con Shura.-  
-Quizás él se enteró hace poco de esa infidelidad…no sabemos nada. ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar con él? Voy contigo y resolvemos esto. ¿Quieres?- dijo Shaka enjuagándole las lágrimas.  
Mü accedió, pero Shaka quiso que se tranquilizara.  
-Ve a tu templo, lleva a Kiki a las clases de inglés y luego vente. Hablaré con Milo para que venga y nos cuente.  
Así que el tibetano regresó a su templo e hizo lo que su amigo le aconsejó.

_


	27. Consejero Acuario

**CONSEJERO ACUARIO  
**  
En el templo de Acuario, Camus desayunaba tranquilamente. Milo llamó a la puerta y se echó a los brazos de su amigo.  
-¿Tan temprano y ya vas borracho?- dijo el francés con sorna. -¿Oye?- Milo escondió la cara en el pecho de Camus. Éste le hizo voltear la cara hacia él. - ¿Y esas lágrimas?. Milo se agitó y musitó un "No sé".  
-Por algo serán…¿Qué ha pasado?-separó al griego de su cuerpo.- Ven, siéntate. Bebe un poco de agua- dijo ofreciéndole un vaso de agua fresca. Milo agarró el vaso y le dio un sorbo.  
-¿Y bien?- el francés se acomodó para escuchar atentamente.  
- Mü sabe que Shura le ponía los cuernos. Con Shaina.- murmuró  
Camus se revolvió.  
-¿Y se enteró por ti?  
-Sí…anoche vi a Shura y Shaina en el templo de Sagitario y no queriendo que Mü les viera, le impedí salir. Esta mañana vi a Shaina y le pregunté al respecto…sin darme cuenta de que Mü estaba escuchando detrás. Así que Mü está enfadado conmigo porque no se lo dije.- relató Milo.

-¿Y por qué lloras? No eres culpable de nada.- dijo Camus.  
El griego se revolvió en la silla.  
-Sí. Hice daño a Mü ocultándole lo de Shura.  
-No, de eso no eres culpable. Tú tenías dos opciones, contárselo o no. Si no quisiste contárselo, fue por no hacerle daño. Es decir, mentiste. Sí. Pero para evitar más sufrimiento a un amigo. Eso debería entenderlo. Si se lo hubieras contado, es posible que no se lo hubiera creído, o peor aún…habría visto la escena de Shura y Shaina teniendo sexo. Eso le hubiera hecho un daño irreparable. Creo que lo más sensato fue lo que hiciste. Al fin y al cabo iban a romper igual…- contestó tajante el francés.  
Milo siguió llorando.  
-Tú no lloras por estas cosas Milo. Intuyo lo que te pasa y lo mejor será que hables con Mü para solucionar esto ¿no crees? Os vendrá bien a ambos- aconsejó Camus – Vamos a hablar con él, ¿quieres?.  
Milo asintió.

* * *

_**Bueno...este finde ya me despediré de subir este fic. Con lo bien que me lo pasé escribiéndolo durante el verano...un ratito cada día antes de irme a dormir...**_

_**Mañana subiré el penúltimo capítulo por la noche, porque estaré todo el día fuera porque me largo con un acuariano al monte (a darle la lata, que hace un par de meses que no nos vemos y ya hecha en falta mis locuras escorpianas), que ya necesito desintoxicarme de la ciudad. Y el domingo es el cumpleaños de mi hermano, así que, ooootra vez todo el día fuera hasta la noche.**_

_**Lesty: A veces me imagino lo que debes pensar cuando escribo "coger". De la risa que me da, intento no ponerlo, pero supongo que sabrás que en España "coger" es sinónimo de "agarrar", "capturar"...y no tienen ninguna connotación sexual. Por eso cuando leo que tu amigo, el de la habitación -sartén usa la cama para "dormir y coger" lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es tu amigo agarrando la cama y levantándola por encima de su cabeza XD hasta que caigo en el significado que le dáis vosotros. De pequeña, que no entendía que significaba para vosotros, pensaba que por allá estabáis todos bien fuertes para "coger" a tantas personas XDDDDD Qué desvarío...pues quedan dos capítulos...a ver si es Mü quien se venga de Shura, o Shura se sale con la suya y se pone en plan psicópata (sin que intervenga Saga). ¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Kimiko: El papel de Milo es delicado...bueno y de cualquier persona en su situación. Así que es mejor conocer bien a la persona para decidir qué hacer, si callar o decirlo. Es la única manera de no lastimar. Y Mü...bueno, aunque es aries y son bastante bravos, también saben contenerse. Al menos esa es la personalidad de Mü...siempre parando los pies a los más impulsivos...a ver qué hace ahora...pero eso en el último capítulo :P ¡Un abrazo!**_

_**El nuevo capítulo de "Las Seis Pruebas" lo subiré durante la semana que viene, ya tengo la estructura de lo que va a suceder y he escrito un poco.**_

_**¡Un saludo a todos los que lean este fic!**_


	28. Los cuatro

**LOS CUATRO**

Shaka iba junto a Mü en dirección al templo de Escorpio. A su vez, Camus y Milo caminaban con la misma dirección.

Virgo y Aries llegaron antes y llamaron a la puerta del Octavo Templo. Cuando iban a darse media vuelta, Acuario y Escorpio llegaron. Los cuatro caballeros se miraron.  
-Vamos a solucionar esto, como es debido- dijo Shaka- por favor, venid a mi templo.  
Juntos partieron al templo de Virgo. Pasaron al jardín de los sales gemelos.  
Se sentaron en círculo.

Shaka comenzó  
-Milo, dinos, ¿cómo te enteraste lo de Shaina y Shura?- dijo cediéndole la palabra.  
- Pues…me enteré anoche, cuando salí a sacar la basura. La noche anterior vi a Shura que iba al templo de Sagitario, cuando regresaba de fiesta. Tengo una testigo de ello. No le di importancia, aunque me resultó extraño. Anoche, vi un resplandor que venía de Sagitario, así que curioso, me acerqué a ver. Y vi a Shaina y Shura. Juntos. Y no precisamente charlando sobre el origen del universo. – zanjó. Mü se quedó perplejo.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó.  
Milo se revolvió.  
-¿Querías que te dijera la verdad y que vieras lo que vi? Eso te hubiera destrozado. A pesar de que fuerais a romper. No lo creí oportuno. ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? Sólo te quería proteger.- dijo el griego con tristeza.  
Shaka y Mü se intercambiaron dos miradas de aprobación.  
-Mü…¿te hubiera dolido descubrir que Shaina y Shura estaban juntos?- Camus formuló la pregunta.  
El tibetano titubeó, pero pensando bien dijo  
-Sí. Y no. Sí porque lo que tuve con Shura creía que era perfecto. Pero hacía tiempo que esa ilusión se había roto. Así que me hubiera dolido momentáneamente, pero no para siempre.  
El francés dirigió una mirada a Milo, que la rehuyó .  
-Osea, que lo que te dolió fue que Milo te mintiera para protegerte…- concluyó.  
Mü asintió.  
-Pero veo que no lo hizo por dañarme…así que…bueno…no tengo nada que perdonar… por mi está olvidado esto- dijo mirando a Milo y sonriendo.- En todo caso, tiene que ser Milo quien me perdone a mi…por enfadarme con él.  
El griego sonrió y le dijo que sí, y que lo entendía.  
Shaka guiñó un ojo a Camus y el francés le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Ahora deberíais ir a hablar con Shura…- apremió Shaka.

Milo y Mü se levantaron y fueron juntos fuera del templo de Virgo.  
Camus y Shaka se levantaron igualmente.  
-A veces parecemos sus padres- musitó Camus. Shaka asintió.  
Sin decir nada, Camus agarró a Shaka de la cintura, le giró y se fundieron en un beso apasionado.  
-Algo tendría que contagiarte Milo ¿no?- dijo Shaka mientras acariciaba el rostro del francés.  
Camus emitió una risa suave.  
-Que esto quede entre nosotros- dijo guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a besar a su pareja.

* * *

_**¡****Qué calladito se lo tenían! :D**_

_**Último capítulo mañana por la noche, y comentaré más largamente al final, que estoy molida de andar todo el día por el monte. Los acuario son incansables...**_

_**¡Un saludo a todos los que leen esta historia!**_


	29. Sin teatro

**SIN TEATRO**

Shura estaba en su templo, acicalándose para ir a ver a Mü.  
Mirándose al espejo murmuró  
-Esta noche serás mío de nuevo- dijo antes de salir del templo de Capricornio.

Dirigió sus pasos al templo de Aries, sabía que hasta la hora de comer, Kiki no regresaría de clases de inglés y podría pasarse la mañana en la cama con Mü.

Llamó con fuertes golpes. El tibetano abrió la puerta. Sonrió a Shura.  
-Hola Shura ¿qué deseas?  
Shura devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Deseo pasar la mañana con mi amado en su cama- dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
Mü no perdió la compostura  
-Espera un segundo- dijo girándose - ¡Cariño!¡Ven un momento!-  
Shura se quedó blanco. ¿Cariño? ¿A quién llamaba cariño?.

Milo apareció en escena, cogiendo a Mü de la cintura por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?- el griego miró al español - ¡Hola Shura!¿Cómo te va?  
El español notaba su sangre hervir.  
-¡Tú!- dijo cabreado señalando a Milo.  
Mü intervino  
-No seas grosero con mi novio Shura. Por cierto Milo…me preguntó Shura que deseaba pasar la mañana con nosotros en la cama ¿qué te parece?-  
Milo chasqueó la lengua  
-No sé no sé…¿no puedes traerte a Shaina?- dijo el griego mirando a Shura divertido.

El español se enfureció. La amazona se había ido de la lengua con tal de preservar su culo. Dio un paso atrás y cabreado maldijo a la muchacha.  
-No seas duro con ella…al fin y al cabo, ella tenía mucho que perder. Hizo bien en contarnos todo lo que pasó. Incluido lo de Aioros- dijo Milo.  
-Así que…ahí te quedas Shura. ¡Disfruta de tu soltería! Espero que todo el mundo huya de ti y de tus manipulaciones- dijo sonriente Mü. Y cerró la puerta de golpe.  
Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en la puerta escuchando al español rabiando de furia y alejándose.  
-Por fin se ha ido- dijo Milo apoyado contra la puerta.  
-Sí, por fin- murmuró Mü- bah, que le den- y soltó una risa.

El tibetano se fue a la cocina a por un par de cervezas.  
-Gracias por ayudarme con esta escena…ya no volverá a molestarme- dijo Mü mientras tendía un botellín a su amigo.  
- Ah pero ¿era todo teatro?- preguntó Milo bromeando.  
Mü se sonrojó  
-Hombre…sí…¿no?...tú y yo…somos amigos…no somos pareja…-  
Milo dio un trago a su cerveza y acercó contra su cuerpo al tibetano.  
-¿Te parece bien empezar a serlo ahora? Sin escenificaciones ni teatros para enfurecer a Shura- musitó el griego al oído de Mü. Éste se puso colorado y notó los labios del escorpión en su cuello, besando suavemente su piel.  
El de aries abrió los ojos al sentir cómo con tan poco, Milo conseguía encenderlo. Emitió un jadeo y su respiración se hizo más fuerte. El griego recorría sin freno el cuello del tibetano, parando solo para beber la cerveza, y cuando la terminó, depositó la botella en el suelo y reclinó a Mü hacia atrás.

Ascendió con la punta de su lengua por el cuello hacia la barbilla. Escondió la lengua y con el índice, inclinó el rostro de un excitado Mü hacia él. El tibetano ansiaba ese momento y por fin llegó.  
Milo introdujo su lengua puntiaguda dentro de la boca de Mü y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Tenían tiempo de sobra para continuar en la cama antes de que regresara Kiki.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡_Por fin terminé de subir esta historia! Espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente queréis mandarme un saludo no os cortéis y hacedlo :D_**

_**Gracias a Lesty y Kimiko Ivanov, que habéis seguido la historia capítulo a capítulo. Al principio dudaba de subirla o no, pero como vi que os gustaba, he ido subiéndola poquito a poco. ¡Muchas gracias a las dos por vuestra paciencia y los comentarios, de verdad se agradecen!**_

_**Y también gracias a todos los lectores que habéis seguido las peripecias de este...¿triángulo?¿cuadrilátero? amoroso.**_

_**En fin, esto acaba aquí. ¡Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en otra historia!**_

****COMENTARIO EXTRA****

Nemrac:

Lo primero de todo, te contesto públicamente simplemente porque no tienes cuenta y no puedo enviarte un privado.

Es un fic bastante largo, si no te gustaba desde el primer momento, no tenías por qué haberlo leído.

Y te hago una matización: Shaka sí es indio, puesto que nació en la India, es un gentilicio geográfico. No es hindú, porque sólo se considera hindú a aquel que profesa la religión hinduista, y Shaka es budista. Y te lo digo, no como reproche, sino porque tengo amigos nacidos en la India y profesan diferentes religiones desde musulmanes, hindúes, budistas y sikhistas. Y mil escisiones de diferentes religiones. Llama hindú a un musulmán nacido en la India y no le agradará nada.

Para terminar, esto son historias inventadas, prácticamente todos los que escriben historias aquí lo hacen de manera "vulgar" como dices tú. Pues sí, es vulgar, porque así lo entiende mejor la gente. No voy a ponerme a escribir con tecnicismos ni con un lenguaje más elaborado, porque lo he decidido así. Y como yo, muchísima gente.

Si te ha ofendido, tienes la opción de cerrar y punto. Nadie te ha puesto una pistola en la cabeza para leerlo.


End file.
